


The hurting past

by missMichalleYallo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Eventual Romance, Lot of fluff, M/M, Starvation, homeless people, neglected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMichalleYallo/pseuds/missMichalleYallo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was one snowy night, much like the other nights for Sanji. but this night was different, it was special. in this night Sanji life would change by one hungry kid in the street. How does it effect Zoro that was the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone and happy new year to all of you. I hope this year will be great and batter then the last one.  
> I decided to publish a new fanfic for this new year, I didn't finish it and I know I need to finish my old one's, but I wanted to give something new at last for the new year that I write on Zosan. I don't know how often I updated this one with new chapters, but I had a really great fun with the first two chapters.
> 
> the rating may change to fit for what will happen next. so I may change it in the future.
> 
> the romance in this one will be very slow so don't expect any romance in the first few chapters at all. but it come eventually you can be sure of that.  
> As for the kid I still don't know what to make him be like, I still wondering if to make him be Chopper, Luffy or an OC. I don't really mind he turn out to be any of them, he is a very important character in this. I tend to think it would be batter to make an OC but well…still didn't decided. Sorry I'm such indecisive person.
> 
> edit: thank you to my new bate firestartear, thank so much for going over this chapter again ^^

It was one special night that Sanji would never forget. He never could have been ready for it and if he had been honest, he didn't need to be ready for this kind of thing.

It's the kind of thing that happened randomly when you weren't thinking about it.

It was snowing hard outside the Baratie, the small snowflakes falling from the sky like miniature stars. Sanji decided to take out the trash, since nobody else wanted to, and Zeff was also screaming at him do do it, stupid old man.

When Sanji finished with the foul smelling trash he couldn't help but watch the falling snow coloring the world in white. It was very cold outside, but for him it wasn't bad since he had just come out of the hot kitchen.

From the corner of his eye he noticed someone was looking at him from a nearby alley. They were a bit away from him and in the dark it was harder to see, but after a moment his eyes adjusted to the darkened alleyway. There, in the corner of the alley the snow was building around a small kid that sat and stared at him, hugging himself tight and trembling slightly.

Sanji examined him as he started to walk towards the boy, who immediately glared at him. That little punk had some nerve didn't he?

He could tell the boy had filth on his face, but Sanji was to far away to see what it was. His short hair was messy, dirty and sticking to his face. But his clothes were in worse shape, dirtied from the places the boy must have been. The short sleeved shirt he wore was thin, clinging to his skinny chest and stained, the color having faded long ago.

He wore khaki pants that Sanji noticed didn't fit him anymore and were covered in stains also. When he looked down farther he could see the kid’s feet popping out from the snow. He was barefoot.  
  
Sanji sighed and took out a cigarette to put in his mouth, lighting it in silence and taking in the toxic nicotine. The little punk kept shaking and glaring at him like a wild animal, waiting for him to go away.  
  
In his lifetime, Sanji saw many people like him around the city, and each time he felt a stab in the chest.

Sometimes they begged, sometimes they sang to get some money or even just slept around in random places. He never judged them and always hurried to give them a good meal. Twice a week he gave his home made cooking to a shelter. It wasn't because he was a good person like some people thought he was, he just could not stand the sight or thought of people going hungry. It was a part of himself he could never get rid of. He could not ignore starvation, no matter what he did. He didn't even care much about who those people were.

But this kid was somehow a little different, Sanji could tell he was starving but at the same time he was glaring at him in aggression. For some reason, it felt like he was watching himself in a way. He did have some nerve back in the day when he was a kid, but he slowly learned to control himself. Well....to a certain level he did, not that he was good at it.  
  
He finished his cigarette and threw it to the ground, crushing it under his shoe. Sighing deeply at the glare that was reserving his back, Sanji turned around and opened the back door. Without a word, he took one last look at him then closed the Baratie’s door, going back into the chaos of the screaming and cursing cooks in the big kitchen. The kid didn't move from his spot even after Sanji closed the door.  
  
After folding back the white sleeves of his dress shirt, he washed his hands and started to work on the meal occupying his mind. As soon as he started the other cooks began to yell at him to stop wasting the important ingredients, but he was used to it, and he put his full focus on making the dish. Unlike them, the owner was the only one not saying anything about Sanji's actions, instead staring at him in silence and letting him do as he pleased. For that Sanji was grateful in his heart. The owner only yelled at the other cooks to stop wasting their time and cook their own meals.  
  
The cooks obeyed the owner against their will, cursing Sanji for being so close to him and getting special treatment. The violent atmosphere in the kitchen still didn't bother him, and neither did any of the cooks yelling and cursing at him.  
  
He knew it wouldn't change anything, but he needed to do it. It wasn't for himself, but for his own piece of mind. He put everything he knew into this meal, and he did everything he could to make it tasty. It was a challenge, but Sanji loved challenges and creating something new and special for people.  
  
He didn't know how long the kid sat there or how long he was starving for, but from his face and body size, he guessed he was like this for some time now. So he had to be very careful in what he put in the food.  
  
The dish would be small and light, one that could be eaten quickly and easily. It also needed to contain all the necessary vitamins that a child needed. To many vitamins could make it too heavy to absorb, making him throw up instead and Sanji wanted to avoid that at all costs. So he tried to work on balancing and used all his knowledge to make these two things work together.  
Those were the main purposes to achieve. As a chef, he knows everything he needs to know about food, though making it a certain way with the right balance still wasn't easy to achieve, he put all his heart into it.  
  
When he was finally done, Sanji decorated the plate to look even more appetizing than what it was and took the meal with him back outside the Baratie’s back door.

The little punk was still sitting there. He glared at Sanji again when he put down the dish in front of him.  
  
The kid stared, first at him, then at the dish, great hunger in his eyes but also refusal. He moved the plate away from him. It seemed he was fighting many of his emotions and looked away, not touching any of it and staring angrily at the wall. Well, that was just about the nicest treat a chef could get, wasn’t it?

Sanji sighed deeply again, putting a cigarette in his mouth and sat next to him, moving out the snow that was building out.  
  
"You can't waste food like this, you know. If you won't eat it, I won't throw it away"  
  
The kid growled and hid his face. "Shut up! I don't need anyone's pity! Go away!"  
  
Sanji snorted at him and kept smoking, taking the nicotine deeply into his lungs and breathing it out again.  
  
"I'm not pitying you, brat." He said calmly. He really wasn't.  
  
The kid sneered at him and threw a rock at Sanji, who caught it easily in his hand.  
  
"Liar!"  
  
Sanji smiled in amusement and put the dish in front of him again.  
  
"I'm not lying; you don't deserve any pity brat. Now eat already, I don't have all night for you."  
  
At those words, the kid raised his face to him, glaring at him darkly. Sanji kept quiet and smiled. After some silence the kid broke the eye contact and looked away again.  
  
"My mom said to never take food from strangers." He said, anger in his voice.  
  
"And she’s absolutely right, if you were at home. But you're not, and you want to survive and not die like this, right?" he said sarcastically as he smirked to himself.  
  
It really felt like he was talking to himself here, and it was very weird to Sanji. This kid was different from him for sure, but his attitude felt familiar. Too familiar actually. It was a little scary.  
  
The kid whined softly and put his hands on his knees, pulling his dirty hair from his head. "I don't want to! But I don't want to die!" he whined "I hate you!"  
  
Sanji clicked his tongue and got up to stand on his feet. "Thanks annoying brat, now eat it before it gets cold."  
  
The kid still didn't move and Sanji sighed again. This kid was such a nuisance. Maybe he should leave him alone for a while.  
  
And as he turned back to the Baratie, that's what he decided to do. If he didn't eat it, he’d just make another meal even better than this one. This brat may be stubborn, but Sanji was even more stubborn than him. He was also stubborn as a kid but with much more pride than this brat. What his problem anyway?! He got a little scared there to Sanji’s surprise, at least he wanted to live. That’s good, that meant that there is still hope to feed him somehow.  
  
After leaving the kid, Sanji went back to fully concentrate on his job in the kitchen, taking orders and cursing the annoying cooks that aggravated him along the way.  
  
This was the place he belonged. The kitchen moved fast with insane speed and violence. Sanji argued with the cooks again, showing his presence and voice. Cooking the orders he needed again, he felt at his element and in his own world. The ready orders were run out to their hungry guests and the empty plates coming back like a clock. Sanji wasn't only a great cook in that kitchen, he also knew how to make the other cooks work faster.  
  
The night went too fast for Sanji, his work day coming to an end to quickly. Finally finished with his shift, Sanji washed the left over dishes and closed up the Baratie. Though he was exhausted, he helped the staff clean up the tables and said goodnight to them.  
  
After he finished everything he needed to do after closing, Sanji went back to the back door of the kitchen. Checking the alley to find the full plate still sitting untouched on the floor, Sanji took a deep, tired breath and scratched his head.  
  
He felt a heavy and uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, but he didn't let it take over him. Instead he bent over and took the dish in his hands. It was still good to eat, And Sanji wouldn't let good food go to waste. He finished the dish in silence. The meal was cold but still good, if he could say so himself. Still, Sanji wasn't satisfied from the taste, actually he was disappointed with himself. He could have made it taste much better than how it turned out.  
  
The shitty kid didn't pay any mind to his presence and had his back turned to him. Sanji wasn't sure what to do or to say to him. The only thing he could come up with is to try again tomorrow and see if he would eat the next meal he made him. It wasn't much, and if he was honest with himself he knew it was nothing for this young kid. He needed more than just food. But Sanji couldn't give him more than that, and he can't allow himself more than that so this is how it's going to be. With this in his mind he stood up and went back home for the night.  
  
The next day, Sanji tried again, making the same dish. He worked more on the taste. This had never happened to him before, his cooking always turned out perfect from the amazing taste, to the way it looked. But this time, for some reason, he wasn't happy from the taste of his own meal and bothered him.  
  
Finishing his new meal for the brat, he left it for him at the ally. Just like yesterday and went back into the Baratie. Everyone in the kitchen stared at him with judging eyes. Why the hell was he being the one been judged here?! He was the best cook around and the fastest one, god damn it! He snorted at them and walked back to the stove only to be stopped by the old geezer.  
  
"Oi, eggplant! Don't bring more trouble to my restaurant! You are enough trouble as it is, you little shit!" The old man growled and Sanji glared back.  
  
What an annoying fart! How he managed to be such a bastard, Sanji would never know. Why did he have to start fights with him over nothing?! And this time Sanji really didn't care about what his deal was.  
  
"Shut up old geezer! I’ll do what I fucking want! I'm just feeding someone okay?! That's all there is to it, no big deal! So give me a fucking break!" Sanji growled back then the fight started. They always fought, but it was mostly about little things they didn't agree on. Zeff sneered at him and  leaned closer to his face in warning.  
  
"It better be just that shitty eggplant! Don't get too attached to bothersome things." he said gruffly. Sanji wasn't sure if he been scolded here, or if he was being warned not to do something he’d regret later.  
  
The old cook snorted at him with a sneer one last time then went back to his cooking, showing his talent by working faster from anger, and he was for sure. Sanji wasn't sure what to say to the stupid old man’s words and he didn't care either, since it was fucking bullshit! He didn't have anything to be attached to anyway.  
  
The other cooks copied the old man and ignored Sanji, starting to cook and working in silence. Sanji was the only one that still stood in the middle of the kitchen, staring at the back of the old geezer. After a while he went outside to smoke his cigarette, cause he sure as hell needed one right now.  
  
Why does he even think he got attached?! It was so fucking stupid and would never happen. The only person he ever got attached to ended up as a disaster, so there is no need for the old man to remind him that. He already knew that shit from personal experience. Idiot shitty geezer!  
  
He put another cigarette to his mouth and lit it, his gaze wandering to the alley. The food he had made him was still there, the shitty brat didn't touch it again. How much longer is he going to play this game with this brat?! He was already fed up from all this, but he could not back off or stop now.

 

He was stuck with this, no matter what he did since he's the one who started it so he's the one who needed to finish it off. This time he's not going to give in to him, that shitty brat is going to eat his cooking or his name is not Sanji Black.  
  
As he sat down next to him, the kid looked up at him in surprise. It seemed he wasn't expecting him to come see him tonight. Well, he should guess again!  
  
"What do you want idiot?" The kid asked in a defensive tone. Despite him not saying anything yet he could see what the kid thought, he was thinking Sanji was going to attack him again in some way. Sanji sighed heavily and smoked, it was pitiful really.  
  
"If you have anything against me just bring it on me. Don't take it out on my food and yourself. It won't help you with revenge on me, it’ll only hurt you instead."  
  
"I'm not…that's not it! I still hate you, why should I eat your food?! I'm strong enough without food!" He ranted and folded his arms. He seemed to  be shaking much more than yesterday. With a soft growl Sanji took in more nicotine and blew it out into the cold air. They both kept the silence until Sanji spoke again, this time he knew what to say to him.  
  
"Listen brat survival in life is more important than anything. No matter how strong you are or how much pride you have, to live on is the most important thing."  
  
He said it with a calm tone, and stood up to his feet. Cushing the used cigarette with the sole of his shoe. With his back turned to the boy he stared at the clouds in the sky, which seemed to be clearer tonight. He wondered why the sky seemed so clear but continued on what he started, if this didn't work then nothing will work on him.  
  
"This is your opportunity to exploit me to survive; if you don't take it now then I can't help you."  
  
The kid raised his eyes to him, shock and confusion written there. It seemed he was frozen for a second, and before long, large tears started to fall from his eyes.  
  
'Why?!...Why are you saying all this…I don't understand you!"  
  
Sanji sighed and started walk back to the back to the Baratie. Not looking away Sanji’s last words were, "You don't need to understand life kid, you only need to survive and take care of yourself. That's all."  
  
If someday, you met your younger self in front of your eyes, what would you say to them? Will you comfort them or warn them about what is going to happen in their lives? Will you protect them from the things to come in his life? In Sanji’s case, he didn't have anything to say since he knew that nothing he said to him would change anything in his life, and frankly he didn't want to change anything in it. What he learned from his life was important for his young self to experience. But if he could say one thing to himself as a young child then this sentence is what he would say to him. To his own young and stubborn self, this was the only thing he ever wanted to say.  
  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again, I hope I didn't make you wait for too long for this. from now on I need to write it from nothing. so it may take some time, not sure how much.  
> still didn't decided who this kid will be XD  
> please remember I didn't have any beta for this so it may have some mistakes and that One piece is not mine only this story. One piece belong to Oda-san!

Sanji wasn't sure what happened to the kid until he finished his orders. Zeff was the one calling him about an annoying peeping tom that ran away when he noticed him. It really was amusing to see Zeff so upset over a kid.  
  
Free at last, Sanji went out to the alley checking on the little peeping tom that now hid from him behind the restaurant's large dumpster bin and chuckled a little.  
  
"Oi, shitty brat, what are you doing over there?"  
  
"Nothing! Go away already!" he yelled but seemed calmer than before. That was a very welcome change.

Sanji took out a cigarette and lit it, looking around for the plate he left only to find it wasn't there. Sanji raised an eyebrow and stared at the kid who was holding something in his arms and tucked to his chest so Sanji wouldn't see.  
  
"Hey brat, what did you do with my plate? Don't tell me you ate the plate too, it was expensive you know." Sanji was being sarcastic, he already guessed where the plate was, but he wanted to see his reaction.  
  
"I didn't do anything, you weird  eyebrowed idiot! I don't know anything!" He answered with hesitation that he tried to cover with anger. It was kind of cute to watch him struggle with himself.  
  
"Then what did you do with it? And you better leave my eyebrows out of this or I'll kick your tiny ass!"  
  
"Like I’m scared of an idiot like you!"  
  
"Oh really? You don't look like you're not scared. Am I that scary, brat?" Sanji smiled and walked closer, the kid backing away from him more, but after a few steps he didn't have anywhere else to go. Sanji trapped him in the corner of the alley.  
  
"Don't come near me, asshole!!" he screamed in panic and moved to kick him, but Sanji didn't listen or answer to his panicked cry and bent over him, taking the plate away from his arms and examining it then Sanji chuckled to himself.  
  
"Well well, here it is. Did you like it? It seems clean too."  
  
"Ahhh! Give it back!! Ahhgg!!" the kid screamed and tried to take the plate back from him but Sanji stopped him by easily blocking his hand.  
  
"I’m glad you liked it so much. Do you want more? I can make you more if you want. But I have to go back to work soon…"  
  
The boy growled at him. "I didn't like it! I didn't like it at all!" he stated with anger as he kept trying to steal the clean plate away from Sanji, who laughed happily and patted his head.  
  
"Is that so, little brat? Haha don't hold it in so much" he said as he laughed. It was so good to see someone really loving and enjoying his food as to fight him, he didn't believe this could exist in him anymore.

  
He wasn't miserable in his life right now, maybe lonely but not miserable. Still, nobody made him this happy or smile like this in the last year. The only thing that did was the love of making food with his own hands, it was such a satisfying feeling to Sanji but he could not explain it. There is nothing more satisfying than this to the lonely Sanji and he was happy even if it's only for a moment or two.  
  
The happy moment stayed until someone from the kitchen called him back and the kid jumped away to hide. Sanji stopped himself from laughing and straightened his clothes up and crushed his cigarette.  
  
“Well…I’ll see you around little brat, don't over exhaust yourself."  
  
With these last words he made to leave for the Baratie but felt a small hand pull at his shirt and looked away from the door. The kid held the hem of his shirt, large tears flowing down his face. It seemed he really wanted to ask him for more food, but something was stopping him from doing so. He just held his shirt and looked at him in silence and cried. Sanji sighed at his pitiful look. for god sake, does he have to look at him this way and making him feel bad?! Can't he just ask him straight up to cook more for him? It wasn't that hard.  
  
"Now look, you're a big boy now. Don't cry, I'll make you more so stop it already!"  
  
"N…n…nooo!" he cried and clutched his shirt tighter than before. Sanji wasn't sure if he did the right thing or not as shrugged his hand off and knelt to his height to clean his face.

  
"Come inside. I’ll make something even tastier than what you had. And stop crying damn it! I can't take you inside if you keep crying like this."  
  
The kid nodded and rubbed his face with his arm, and his nose with his dirty shirt. Well, he can't do anything about that, it was beyond him now. Sanji couldn't leave the kid there alone - even if he really didn't want to take any part in this. He really didn't have any choice but to take him inside. Shit! The old man was right! He's such a moron!  
  
Inside, the kitchen was warm and welcoming. The kid’s body trembled strongly and his hands were as cold as ice.

All the staff stared at him with shock, then at Sanji with condemning looks. Sanji didn't pay them any mind, dragging the kid by his hand and sitting him on one of the chairs in the corner then giving small tissues to clean himself.  
  
"Here. Clean up your face and stay here. Don't move from this place, I’ll come back when it’s ready, okay? Don't make trouble for the others and for god's sake blow your nose in the tissue!"  
  
The shaking kid only nodded and cleaned his nose as he was told, his body didn't seem used to the warm kitchen yet and shook without control,  but Sanji was sure he’d get used to it soon enough and left him there. Back at his station he could feel glares on his back and sighed heavily, this night was going to be long.

  
Just when he thought the night couldn't get worse, Patty had to show up and be the annoying asshole he is.  
  
"Oi Sanji, you bastard! Who do you think you are?! Wasting our food on homeless people and bringing homeless kids to our kitchen!!? What do you think we are, eh?!! Charity?! Just wait till after the boss hears about this!"  
  
"Patty, shut up! At least I'm not giving crappy meals to the customers like you! I'm surprised they didn't get food poisoning yet from your awful cooking!"  
  
"What did you say, you little bastard?!! Sanji you-!!" he screamed and ran to hit him, but Sanji dodged him easily and kicked his stomach hard enough to make him fall to the floor.  
  
"You done, Patty? You're starting to get very boring, you know?" Sanji jested while putting some pressure on Patty's chest to crush him under his shoe.  
  
"Bastard!! You'll pay for this!"  
  
"Yeah yeah. Shut up and start cooking your shitty orders already! I don't have time for this." he replied in a calm tone, immediately going back to his work.

Patty clicked his tongue in annoyance and stood up, glaring murderously at Sanji's back, then at the kid who watched Sanji with admiration. The kid’s staring made him angrier than before.  
  
"Oi brat, don't expect anything from that asshole over there. He will never take care of you. He barely takes care of his dates. He’s never had one girlfriend for more than a week, how sad is that!?" he said and laughed at Sanji’s expense, the others laughing with him.  
  
"Oh, oh Patty! Remember that bossy girl? What was her name? Sanji didn't have a chance, she crushed him immediately! Haha!"  
  
"Who cares what their names were, he had too many to remember anyway."  
  
The kid stayed silent and stared at Sanji’s back. He seemed different somehow, but he didn't said anything at their mockery. For some reason he looked lonely, but he wasn't sure if it was really true or only his imagination. It made him feel discouraged, more than the hunger that consumed him, but he decided to ignore it and stare at the floor.  
  
After a while Sanji came back to him, giving him amazing looking food on a small tray with a fork and a spoon. He didn't say much, but his eyes were kind - at least that’s what he wanted to believe. He moved to devour the food he desperately wanted to taste again but Sanji stopped him from doing so. The kid gave a questioning look to him, feeling a little betrayed. He just gave him something to eat only to stop him from eating, it was a torture to him.  
  
"Careful it’s still hot. Wait a few moments or you’ll burn your tongue. I’m going to go back to work now, so I won't answer anything. Behave yourself, don't bother me and…don't make trouble for the other cooks."  
  
The kid nodded and looked at his full plate, whispering to him, "I’m still hungry."  
  
"Well, if you want more food you need to wait patiently. Patience is a virtue." he said in a teasing tone and patted the head of the glaring kid, who slapped his hand away.  
  
Sanji smiled wider and made his way back to the oven, taking orders with full energy and speed. The kid stared at him and pouted. He really wanted more food from him. As much as he hated to admit that, he could not stop himself from wanting to eat more and more of this person’s cooking. He was someone who never asked anything in return. He was sure the cook would ask something or use him for something bad but…he didn't. He was going to leave him behind too. Somehow he already knew that. But he could not stop himself from wanting to eat, it was too good and big of temptation.  
  
Hours went by in the busy kitchen and the cooks mostly ignored the kid that sat in the corner in silence. He already finished the amazing food and had put his plate down on the floor.

Now he stared at the ceiling in daze, daydreaming and looking at Sanji every once in awhile, content with his full belly. He felt tiredness take over him but it felt nice this time since he was full and not empty. He felt like he was floating somewhere, it was so warm and nice feeling, his thoughts were everywhere and he didn't bother to organize or understand them. He didn't want to fall asleep now, unlike in the cold streets there the sleep was hard and may kill him, here it was so comfortable and he didn't want it to end.  
  
He knew he would have to go back to the cold and unpleasant street soon. He just wanted to cherish this comfortable moment but his eyes closed without his permission and he fell into deep and sweet sleep.  
  
"Look at you, another brat to bother me like the eggplant! I should have known that this was how it was going to turn out to be." Zeff grumbled and covered him with a blanket then looked at Sanji who kept working.  
  
"You better know what you're doing, you shitty eggplant!" he murmured to himself.  
  
Sanji didn't answer to that but Zeff know he heard him, if he can't stop him from doing his stupid shitty bullshit of his, may as well join him. He stopped cooking and looked at his old man now, shaking a little.  
  
"I’m sorry old man. It won't change anything. It's just this once…"  
  
"Save it eggplant! I don't give a damn about your private life after work, but when you're here you will concentrate on work and nothing else! Got it eggplant?!"  
  
Sanji nodded at his boss, who was also his foster father, as the conversation was over. Zeff was always like this but Sanji could usually guess the sub massage in his words. He didn't need him to actually say it, a simple look or a simple movement of his hands were enough. He lived with him long enough to be able to tell that much and he knew him the best. Zeff never gave him any advantages; he was actually tougher with him than any of the other cooks.  
  
"Good. Now finish what you started!" he said then went back to his own work.

Sanji wasn't sure what he was supposed to take from this but he still needed to finish his work so that's what he was going to do.

The Baratie was fuller tonight than any other. Of course they had a lot of people coming on ordinary nights, but since this was the night to celebrate a new year people came out with their loved ones to celebrate, meaning Sanji was going to be very busy tonight.

But he liked his work, so it was fine with him.  
  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first thank you so much for all the comments and Kudos for this story.  
> I know it's early but I decided to spoil you XD I just can't wait to see what you have to say about this chapter. some others comments me and gave me the most great ideas for who this kid would be, but I still didn't decide who he is. sorry again -.- but that's mean it's still open for ideas if you want.  
> this didn't have any beta so it may have mistakes, you welcome to tell me if you find any.  
> One piece don't belong to me only this story, One piece belong to Oda-san.  
> I have to admit, I enjoy writing this chapter so much!! it was a great fun XD tell me what you think about it, please. I be very happy to hear your thoughts and opinion about this chapter.

The clock show midnight and Sanji clean the kitchen, exhausted he only wanted to get home but he still have one little matter to take care of and it what to do with the brat he bring with him. He can leave him there in the kitchen but he have to close up the Baratie and he didn't trust the kid to not steal when he wasn't there. Then again he can't just kick him out back to the street can he?!. but he can’t take him home either, Sanji didn't need or want more responsibility of a kid he didn't even know! yeas he felt something in him that was like his own young self, but that doesn’t mean Sanji was generous enough to gave him his home. if he wanted someone to wait for him, then he would have take a dog or a cat not a kid from the street.

So he decided then to not take him home as much as he felt guilty about it, he wasn't his problem or his kid. he just could not stand to see him starving like this, that's all it is to it. convinced in his own logic he turn off the light and the air conditioner, taking a light stapes to the sleeping kid and band over to move him lightly from his shoulder.

the kid woke up slowly and open his eyes, watching Sanji face with his tired eyes. Sanji sigh deeply, he didn't felt good about this at all but it must be done.

"hi, I finish work for tonight." he said gently

"mm…where are you going?" he asked tiredly and rub his eyes

"home. Don't you need to do the same? I’m sure your mom is very worried about you by now."

the kid low his head and didn't answer or look at him. Sanji didn't know what happen to him but it's not like he wanted to find out, he was too tired and wanted to get to bad as soon as possible.

"Get up I’m closing the kitchen."

with that being said Sanji lock the back door and come to the front door, the kid follow him in silence. Sanji wasn't sure what he was expecting but it hurt a little to see him going after him in silence like that. but there is nothing he can do about it and the pain will fade away soon, this pain wasn't as bad as he felt in the past. pain that was so crushing that almost killed him. yap, this pain wasn't near as bad as he felt before so he would be fine after a while.

he finish to luck the front door of the Baratie and felt a small hand holding on a piece of his pants but he didn't look back at him, instead he take out a cigarette to his mouth and light it taking off the kid hand and making his way home.

at first he was relived he mange to do it without regret and stopping himself, given in to his emotion side that was a little bigger than him sometimes. but this time he did it and he was proud of himself a little. but then he could feel someone following behind him. And it's not like the one that follow him try to hide his presence or the fact he following him from the loud foot stapes he take.

Sanji click his tone and put his hands in his pockets, yeas he guess who it was if his damn loud feet could say otherwise and his loud breathing too. at least try to hide yourself a little batter you little shit! does he really think Sanji didn't notice him with such a loud noise he's doing behind him?! stupid shitty brat! he should have knowing this won't be that easy and stop in his trucks making the kid full down to the ground in his run after him.

he blow off some smoke to the air and turn around, the kid stand up and stare at him, determination in his eyes, the same determination he had once he meet Zeff. damn it, does he have to gave him the same damn look?! it only frustrated him more than help!

"What do you think you doing brat?!"

"I…" the kid look down and didn't say anything; of course he won't say it. Sanji already know what he wanted and the answer was no! No way in hall! Absolutely not! No!!

"No way go home or whatever place you come from! I’m not taking you home, not a chance. Stop following me or I call the police!"

the kid look a little startle from his outburst and take one step back, but after a moment or two his determination come back and he just stand there and stare at him with those eyes, that familiar look drive Sanji insane so he decided to ignore him until he give up and leave. But after a while of wondering around the city with a kid following behind his back like a stalker, Sanji was the one who gave up – he was too tired for this shit and just wanted a nice warm bath and a bed! so too bad for you brat, he wasn't in the mood to handle the kid shit and stop again. the kid stop right behind him and look at him confused. Sanji turn around fully and come closer with the most threatening look he could manage to do.

"Didn't you heard what I said?! fuck off or I kick your tiny ass!"

the two of them glare at each other, not willing to gave up and Sanji had enough of him for tonight, if he won't leave him alone then he make him leave. his lag was ready and was close to hit his head but stop himself in the last minute, he was tired and he only wanted to be left along that's true. but when he look at him he could only see his own lonely self, and he become very afraid in that moment not from the boy but from himself. what the hell he was doing?! he was going to hit a child that wait for him only because he wanted to come with him home, the painful feeling only grow in Sanji chest to watch him waiting. more painful then he could possibly picture himself it would be, Sanji take out a loud and tired growl and lower his face down scratching his blond hair hard that fall on his eyes and hide them. What was becoming of him he wasn't sure anymore.

he really didn't have any choice here, he could already tell this by the brat eyes. he won't gave up and follow him to the end of the world and then he would wait for him outside not leaving his home until he come out and feed him. Only to see how much long he can hold up before he gave up and let him in. Well fuck it!

it's not like he wanted to get rid of him that badly anyway.

Sighing deeply once again Sanji low town his lag to the ground to the now shaking kid by the sudden and unexpected behavior, he must have been scared since he didn't know what Sanji is going to do next. he must have thought he's going to hit him for sure, but when he didn't the brat wasn't sure what do. Well, this is going to be a big hassle to handle, but he can't back off or run away now as much as he wanted too.

So he pets his head instead and gets moving back to his way home.

"Hurry up and come Maggot! We need to get back home before we catch a cold!"

the kid stare at him wide eyes for a moment and then start to chase him to catch up and mange to follow behind him in silence, alert to his every move. Sanji try to tell himself it wasn't that bad, at least he has someone to feed now other than his friends or himself and he had a feeling this kid will eat everything he made for him and even ask for more.

Great now his life will go around a brat, that just great! He felt so pathetic‏‏‏‏ in their way to his apartment, like he was defeated by unseen force‏‏‏‏ but kept his mouth shut. even if he scream at him now what's already been done can't be change after all.

after an hour they reach his small apartment, Sanji come in first and hung out his jacket and black suit, staying with his white shirt he loosen up his tie and turn on the heater. the kid come inside after him and Sanji lock the door, he wasn't sure what to do in the new place he was now. everything in the apartment was new and a little alien to him, he also was afraid of what the cook will do to him if he touch anything so he just stay next to him and wait. looking around they were in the small living room, a nice cough, round living room table with glasses and old newspapers laying around and there was a nice rag under the table with a TV. Next to the TV was a book shelf with small collection of books that he wasn't sure what they were about but seem to be on cooking.

Next to the living room was the kitchen area that was connected to the living room with no doors between them, only half a wall separate the two rooms. he could see a bigger table there and refrigerator with Kitchen counters and more things that belong to the kitchen. he didn't have to time to see everything before Sanji call him.

"Hi brat come over here. there is no way I let a dirty kid in my house, you going to have a long shower first!"

he wanted to protest that he wasn't a dirty kid and that he was being an asshole again but he was too tired to do it so he let the cook drag him to the corridor and into to the bathroom there was a bath that seem big enough for only one person, a toilet and a sink. Sanji open the light and close the door, turning on the hot water and let them flow for a while until they got warm enough.

"Okay take off this dirty clothes, I don't even want to know how much time you wore them but they finish their job."

the kid shake a little and want far away from in the small room. he didn't like where it was going and he didn't want to undress in front of someone he burly know. Sanji watch him and sigh, he know what he was thinking since his expression was full of surprise and fear and look away to the flowing water.

"look I don't care you don't want too, if you want to stay in my house you have to be clean! That is my rule brat! I won't let you touch anything or sleep here if you won't take a shower first! Got it?!" he said strictly.

Sanji may not have many rules but when he has rules then he follows them fully. especially with bean clean, if he let that brat going around dirty like this he can have who knows how much diseases, and it was going two ways. He also can be infected if he won't be careful. He may sound harsh now but it was for his own good! the kid glare at him again, good. As long he got the massage he didn't care his glaring and stop looking at him with fear in his eyes.

He makes sure the bath was half full with warm water, not too hot and not too cold, perfect. Actually he wanted to take a shower first, but he can't do that when he had a dirty kid to take care of first, that brat needed a shower way more than he does. How mothers do that every day was beyond him, he never get it.

"Did you finish with your clothes?! I want to shower tonight too!" Sanji urge him, he really wanted to shower first! Damn him!

"Yeas I finish asshole!" he answer angrily and come to the bath.

Sanji look away from the water and point him to get inside the bath. The kid shake but do as he was told, getting inside he scream when his feet touch the water that felt horrible to his body. Sanji grumble something and force him to get inside faster and make him sit down in the water, sitting down behind him on the floor next to the bath he start to wash his head first. This is going to be a long shower, he already could see it, very long one since his head and hair was so dirty he doubt he mange to get all the dirt out in one or two washes. Fuck and he wanted to sleep so badly too Sanji growl at himself.

The kid struggle and scream, trying to run away from the water but Sanji hold him firmly from his shoulders and force him to stay still. Does he have to make it even more difficult and annoying task then what it is?! It really pisses him off.

"Stop moving! it may feel uncomfortable because you not used to the water, but you get used to it soon. Just deal with it!"

"No I don't want too, I hate water! let me out!! nooo!"

"Shut it! stop being annoying brat!!"

But the kid didn't listen and kept struggling like a mad man, Sanji try to ignore his struggle but it was very difficult. This is hell, how do women's deal with this crap?! he could really used some help right now from one but it was too late in the night to call any one he know. So he was on his own and damn tired.

"Will you stop it?! If you don't stop moving around so much the shampoo will get into your eyes! do you want to get blind?!"

to that the kid stop moving and just shake, whining loudly from time to time like he was some injured animal that was going to die soon. God his voice drive Sanji crazy he wanted to struggle him.

"Stop whining already! you not going to die from a shower! what an annoying and bothering Maggot you are!!" Sanji complain and scrub his head stronger to the screaming kid, the shampoo seem to help a little but the dirt didn't come off and Sanji growl. he wash the shampoo off his hair and put it again, scrubbing a little harder he could feel the kid tense up and close his eyes hard.

"agh…it's hurt! leave my head…asshole! ahhh!" he complain and move again, making Sanji impossible to keep washing his head.

"Shut up, it's your fault since you let it get so dirty from whatever the fuck this is! So sit down and stop moving! I’m the one who doing the hard work hear so shut up!"

the kid grumble and curse him, but after a couple of minutes of scrubbing he seem to get used to the water and more relax in them. he still struggle with Sanji a lot, the little shit and even try to bite his hand off but Sanji avoid the attack and kept scrubbing his head. It may take him all night, but he will clean this head tonight until this head and hair will spark and look normal again. Sanji was stubborn enough against the dirt on his head that decide to stick to him like glue.

After the seven or eight time of washing and scrubbing the dirt finally start to full off and Sanji wash it away with the water and fill the bath again. he was more exhausted to even have a shower himself but he have to finish that brat shower, since he wanted him to be clean and ready for bed so he wash his head for the last time more gently and relax since most of the dirt was gone now. his shampoo bottle was empty so he use his roommate shampoo instead. He was sure he won't mind since he didn't use it anyway, might as well put it to good use.

Finishing with his head and hair that was finally clean he move on and scrub his back and chest gently. Letting the brat finish the rest since he really felt too tired and burly kept his eyes open. The kid seems to enjoy the shower now and even start to play with the water with tiredness manner. the little shit seem to get tired too! Good since Sanji didn't have any power or energy for more struggles tonight.

he sigh heavily and call him out of the bath since he seem to be clean now, the kid got up slowly and shake hard hugging himself from the cold air after coming out of the warm water and Sanji hurry and gave him a towel, rubbing his hair a little bit and lat him dry himself out.

"Hurry up or you catch a cold. I get you something to wear" he said and yawned with the kid yawning after him. Sanji leave him there and go to his room, the kid right after him rubbing himself with the big towel he gave him.

he open his closet and start searching for something for a kid to wear but he didn't find anything. Everything was too big and he didn't have any pants in his size, not to mention underwear, well that was just great!

"Fuck I don't have anything that good for you, mm maybe we can use his clothes" he murmur more to himself then to him and dig around more and find green shirt that maybe was a little too big on him but wasn't long or fancy, and it was warm enough for the kid. It was perfect for temporarily pajamas and he look great in green too and start to dress him.

"There, this should be enough for tonight but we have to buy you some clothes soon. You can't go out looking like this."

The kid stares at him curiously and touch his new shirt, it felt good and warm and he liked the color.

"Who is he?"

"Mmm?"

"The one you mention before… that this his clothes?" he ask with hesitate tone and lower his head, maybe he should not ask something like that.

"Ohh him? he's my roommate. well was I guess, he won't come back here for a long time. so don't worry about him too much. you can use his staff how much you want okay?" he said and smile tiredly.

The kid nodded and examined his face, behind his tired eyes and words was something else. but he wasn't sure what it was since he was too tired to try to point it out. it been a long day for the both of them and he just wanted to sleep.

the cook stretched his back and take out a new pajamas for himself, after removing his clothes, he wear his pajamas with hearts on it quickly and gone straight to turn off the light, the kid follow him and pull his pants again gently.

"What is it now? and it Sanji by the way, it's my name."

"Sanji…." the kid whine

"What?!" in annoyed tone, he could already tell he's not going to like what he wants to ask him next.

"Can I…sleep with you?"

Sanji snore and fold his arms together.

"No!"

"But…"

"Absolutely not!

"Why not asshole?!" he scream whining

"Because I said so!" Sanji scream back

"Why?!! I won't move too much I swear" the kid whine more and Sanji felt a headache coming.

"No is no Maggot! There is no way I let you sleep with me, you too big for that!"

"ahhh but why…it's not fair! Just for tonight! I want to sleep with Sanji" he begs and start to cry and do the pappy poor thing look that kids can do. Sanji was impress he really was and if he wasn't so tired and irritated from the whole shitty day it might have work on him but he was too irritated for this shit.

"Don't give me that poor pappy look, little shit! I’m too damn tired and I don't care, you not sleeping with me and that's final! Choose where you want to sleep I don't care but not with me!"

"You so mean!! I don't want to sleep alone, please Sanji please!" he kept crying and begging him, holding tight to his lag like his dear life depend on it. Sanji groan and really wanted to go somewhere far away where kids doesn’t exist and sleep for a fucking year.

After a while of whining and screaming Sanji raise him to his arms and put him on his bed that was one of the single beds in the room and covered him with the blanket, kissing his forehead.

"That's enough of crying for today. you tired and I’m tired too, you can sleep in my bed and I stay here with you a little bit before you fall asleep. Fair enough brat?"

"No!…it's not fair Sanji." he whine but his eyes close without a fight, Sanji could feel the sigh of relief coming out from his mouth and felt like he himself is going to fell asleep soon. since he take his bad Sanji decided to sleep in the living room for tonight and take his away there, yawing with worn up voice and burly mange to get to his cough, he fall right into it with a tired moan, closing his eyes he didn't have time to think about anything before sleep took him away to the world of dreams or more precise nightmares.

it was three am when he woke up again, he wasn't sure what woke him up suddenly but he was a little scared to sleep alone in the new bad and the new room. So he left the bed and walks around the new house, dragging the blanket after him and rub his eyes.

"Sanji…." he whisper tiredly but there wasn't any answer.

he found Sanji sleeping and groaning on the cough and come closer to him. His eyes were shut tightly and his eyebrow full down with struggle, does he have a nightmare? he also grab the cough tightly like he was fighting something. he seem like he was in pain and a smile spread out on his face. Sanji can't say no to him when he's a sleep now can he?

he run closer to the cough and climbed up on it next to Sanji, covering both of them with the blanked he drag around with him on the floor, he hug Sanji chest and felt comfortable and safe, now he could really sleep soundly. he giggle a little and snuggle with him.

When Sanji woke up it was six am and he felt something clinging to his chest. it was something heavy and he hurry to check it out, under the blanked was the little brat snuggling next to him like a baby, he grown. Well shit, that shitty brat won this time, but next time he won't be so lucky. he have to admit that brat was smart for his age, but this is going to be the first and the last time. next time he lock his room and see what the brat will do.

Still it was nice to feel someone snuggling next to him, Although it wasn't a soft and beautiful women. he stretched his body and get up, holding the kid in his arms, he come back to his bed and tucked him in it.

the kid make little noises from his deep sleep and turn around to the other side of the bad, Sanji sigh with a little smile and kiss his forehead. in his sleep he look like an angel unlike when he's awake. but maybe that's how children are he thought and leave the room in silence.

he have to start breakfast now like any other day.

TBC


	4. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again, I was going to publish this chapter sooner but I had problems with the new beta for this story and stuff, in short keep in mind this story didn't have a beta and won't have one for the time been.  
> as you can see this is a two part chapter, I did this to make it easy for the readers to get everything and not just squash everything in the same one. I like to take things easy and slow and have a little break between what happening.  
> the next part will be up tomorrow or after tomorrow, it still need some fix's here and there. thank you for anyone that comment and kudo this story and follow this story. it really mean a lot to me!  
> so here it is ^^ hope you like it.

 

the small was the thing that attract him like a bee to honey, it was so good and it come from Sanji kitchen. even if he wanted to sleep a little longer in the warm and comfy bad, he was fully awake now and follow the small. Sanji was sitting in the kitchen table, reading the newspaper and holding a cup of coffee to his mouth. he seem so calm and compose unlike yesterday he got piss off on everything he did or say, now he seem refresh and different in a way. more elegant and style like and he admit, it was a little annoying.

but he still kept going with slow and heavy steps, sitting next to him in the round table. Sanji raise his gaze to look at him and smile calmly.

"Good morning."

"G…good morning…" the kid answer hesitantly and look down, he wasn't sure what to say or how to act to this calm Sanji. Sanji sip from his coffee and look at the newspaper again raising his glasses.

he take out a plate that was sealed by another round plate to prevent the food from getting cold and show him his breakfast, putting the plate on table where he was sitting and then come back to his newspaper, unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"How did you sleep, brat?"

the kid didn't answer and start to eat, making enjoyable sounds and nodded to him.

"Great! The best sleep I had! I want to sleep with Sanji again tonight!" he giggle and Sanji frown.

"Keep dreaming about it, brat. Never happen again!" but he wasn't sound mad this time, more calm then angry.

"Boo! I'm sure you like it too, asshole." he said with full mouth and kept chewing; god he was so happy Sanji didn't kick him out yet. if he can eat more of his food then he didn't need much more in his life, his food was delicious.

"Stop talking with your mouth full Jesus! you even worse than him." he muttered and look away with disgust.

"Uh..who?"

Sanji close his eyes and smile calmly, nodded with his head and kept drinking his coffee. Sanji is so weird!

"No, it's nothing. how does it feel to be finally clean like a normal human? good ah?" he laugh and mess up his hair, the kid blush and slap his hand away embarrassed.  

"It's not bad or anything, but it wasn't different from before." he said to the smirking Sanji.

"What are you saying? you look great now! like a real human bean and I can finally see your hair color! you going to grow up to be one handsome man haha"

"Ahhh I’m not…stop it asshole!" he fight him blushing but Sanji only kept his asshole smirk and drink his stupid coffee.

they chat for a little while until he finish his breakfast and Sanji look at the big clock in the wall and sigh, it was already nine am.

"So…what do you want to do today?" Sanji ask him suddenly, it was so random until he wasn't sure what to answer.

"Mmm…be with Sanji…" he choke out and Sanji put town his cup of coffee, leaning on his chair with a little smile.

"Is that so? but I don't think it's a good idea." he said simply but didn't add anymore to that, what really piss him off, why does he like to be such an asshole!?

"Why not?! you don't want me around that much?!" he scream, why can't he stay nice like he was when he woke up, he really didn't get Sanji at all.

Sanji raise his hands in defends

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Then why you…" but before he said more Sanji kept going.

"Well, first you can't go out wearing only a shirt and looking half naked in the snow. you catch a cold and you know it!. and secondly, I prefer you won't go out in the cold weather, but rather stay in my warm apartment, eating what I made you and rest. That's how your life should have been in the first place and not going around in the streets."

he didn't have anything to say to all of this, Sanji was right. he can't go out like this, he freeze to death for sure and only lower his gaze to his hands more.

"Besides, you don't have anything to do in my work place. Only sitting around watching me cook all day will be boring and I can't talk to you when I’m working. no matter how you look at it, it's pointless for you to come. At least here you can some TV and eat. I know it's not much, but its way batter then watching me all day."

"But…I want to be with Sanji." he could hear his voice a little shaking, but only a little bit. Sanji grumble a little, when he watch his gaze, he look like he felt guilty about it but didn't say anything.

"Look I get it, but I really think you should stay here for today and wait for me." Sanji concluded and got up from the table, taking their plates and cup of coffee and wash them in the sink.

"I need to go now, I’m a little late. but I just wanted to make sure you eat breakfast. also, lunch is in the fridge, you only need to heat it up in the microwave. can you do it?"

the kid nodded and watch Sanji going to the living room, wearing his black suit and jacket and come to leave. but he could not stop himself and run after him, hugging his leg tightly

"Noo! I don't want you to go to work, stay. don't work!" he bag, he know he was selfish but he didn't care. he didn't want to stay alone in the new apartment, it scared him.

"Ohh and who is going to pay the rent if I don't work? I need to pay to live here you know." Sanji joke and pet his head in comforting manner calm and patience. he was sure Sanji will get mad but he didn't. and that only make him cry and whine more, he wanted him to stay.

"But…but I hate them, the people in your work so mean! they laugh at you and so mean to you! I hate them! they don't care how you feel at all! so you should stay here with me!" he whine, he wasn't sure how this is going to work but he try anyway. Sanji chuckled and smirk and bend down to his face.

"You know, I been living with them half of my life. I know they sound mean but this is just their way of showing they care; I don't expect you to get it. But don't worry about them too much…they like a big load and annoying family. So don't be so harsh on them kiddo."

he could only whine now, Sanji didn't let him win no matter what he said. he would leave him no matter what he do.

"Please don't leave me, stay with me! Sanji." he whine and heard him taking a deep long breath and then picked him up in his harms.

"Look, I know it very hard to stay alone here. but if you mange to wait for me for a little while longer and be patience I give you a reward."

the kid raise his head to him and wiped his face, his eyes shine.

"Reward? what is it??" he ask and could not hide his enthusiasm, he really wanted to know what Sanji will give him.

"Tomorrow I take a day off, we going to have a shopping day there and buy you everything you want all day just for the two of us. We can go eat latter after we done shopping. What do you say? Can you wait for me today until I come back?" Sanji challenge the kid that only could stare at him with wide eyes. he really wanted to spend all day with Sanji, but it will be so hard to wait for him there, in the new place, he still wasn't used to it and he felt a little trap in there. But he wasn't one to quit so fast.

"When are you coming back?" he ask and play with Sanji blond hair, he never get why he put it on half of his face, It look funny.

"Do you see the big clock over there?" Sanji point out to him on the old clock beside the TV that kept making noise. he stare at it for a while and nodded to Sanji.

"Okay, so when the small arrow will cross all the numbers and do the circle to come back to nine again, I finish my work. but I have to close the Baratie so I be here in ten, get it?"

when the kid shook his head to say no Sanji hit face with his hand.

"It's the numbers with one and zero close together. see?"

"Yeas I get it…but it so long! Why you have to work so fucking long!? can't you just go for one hour and come back?" he whine like the little kid he was and hug his neck tight. Sanji giggle again

"Are you crazy?! my old man will have my head. I really need to go."

"Promise you come back?" he asks and show him his pinky, Sanji take it with his own pinky.

"I promise!" smiling the kid jump on his neck and hug him tightly, shaking he put his face on his shoulder.

"What's up with you this morning clinging to me like this?" Sanji sound worried

"Just for a little bit!" he whisper closing his eyes tight, tighten his grip on him with silence. Sanji let out a sigh and wait silence, he figured he need a little time before he could let him go and he didn't mind. after some time the kid let go of his neck and Sanji put him on the cough and turn on the TV.

"It will pass fast, watch some shitty cartoons and don't forget to eat the lunch in the fridge. I’m going now." he said in gentle tone for the last time and hurry to the door, locking it behind him to the silence kid in the living room.

* * *

 

"Yeas right, easy for you to say, idiot!" murmuring to himself, he put his head on one of the pillows, hugging it and watch the boring show that suppose to be funny for kids. After an hour of watching boring things on the TV, he lay down on the cough and sigh.

Everything was so boring, and he felt like he was in a cage. well enough is enough, he watch the clock again and move from the sofa. there is no way he spend all the day watching boring shit in TV. he wanted to do something fun and idea just come to him in his head, he smile mischievously and make his way to Sanji room, he was sure Sanji won't mind, right?

Smiling wide at his brilliant idea he enter his room and turned to his closet ran that was too tall for him to open so he drag a chair from the kitchen to the huge closet and finally open it and he start to rummage Sanji clothing. he was so going to be in trouble for this but he didn't care. he was having fun and toss to the floor some of them to try out or tie them around his body, creating the coolest costume ever made! most of his cloths is so fancy and expensive, like designer's clothes you see in display window of shops. But they look so weird after combine them together. why Sanji buy this kind of stuff? he didn't get it, but it sure is fun to play with them and make all kind of new costumes with them.

after long hours of playing around with Sanji stuff and taking almost all of his cloths out on the floor, he decided he like the green shirt more, so he wear it again after he done playing with Sanji cloths, then he notice a small box hiding in the corner of the closet ,it look more like jewelry box. if he didn't take out Sanji cloths, he would never seen it or notice the box. it was too dark to see behind all the cloths. Sanji did it on purpose? the curiosity took control and he had to see what was inside it, it was too tempting to leave it alone.

he crawl down on his knees to the end of the closet and take the box out to the light in the room. Opening it with anticipation and holding his breath, it was like finding a treasure no one want you to find and it was so exciting.

the box open slowly revealing old pictures, well it wasn't gold but it sure was nice to see pictures of Sanji. but most of them Sanji wasn't there, only young people he didn't know or have a clue who they are. most of them wear black high school uniform and smile, well apart from one guy that always frown and look angry with really weird hair, he mostly wear jeans and some simple t-shirt. Sometimes he looks at the camera and sometimes he ignores it completely and focuses on something else. When it happens, it was mostly on glaring at Sanji or yelling at him or really fighting with him with his hands. But why it was always Sanji? he never look at the other four people around him when he didn't look at the camera. it was strange, but more strange was that the girl with the red heir hold his arm most of the time. what it's mean, he wasn't sure but they all look nice and fun to be around.

they also look happy, really happy and when Sanji show up in them he look happy too. Much younger then he was now and shorter, but it was still him. he always stand close to the two girls, the Redheaded and the black hair girl that seem a little scary or the guy with the long nose and the guy with black hair. Sanji always look at the camera or seem aware of it except when he was fighting with the muscle guy, he seem like he forgot everything about the world, and it made him smile to examine him do it.

but he could not stop from asking himself why Sanji is hiding them? this pictures where so cute and innocent to him. he should frame them and hung them somewhere on the wall, that's what he would do. but Sanji hide them in a box instead inside his closet. Sanji always was so weird, he will never get him or why he's doing the things he do. maybe something happen or maybe he didn't like them anymore, still all this hiding stuff was odd in his eyes.

before he mange to put all the pictures away the door bell ring and made him jump with a fright, Sanji won't ring the bell, he didn't need too since he had the key so who can this be? the rings didn't stop and sound like the one ringing is angry.

"Open up shitty cook!!"

his heart skip a beat with fear, and he sneak around to the door as silence as he could be, dragging a chair with as little sound as he could and jump on it peeking in the tiny hole of the door.

he can't open the door anyway since he didn't have the key but he wanted to see who it was that ring so stubbornly and yelling for a cook, why he was so angry? he wanted to ask him but he was too afraid to do so.

he was shocked to see the guy from the pictures. The same guy with the weird hair color that fight with Sanji, at last they seem like they fighting in there. could it be he want to hurt Sanji? if not then what he wants from him, he didn't know and right now he didn't going to figure it out.

after long couple of minutes with him yelling and ringing he scratch his head and left without a word.

This was scary, he wasn't ready for someone to come at the door like this. and he didn't want to imagine what would happen if the door wasn't locked. but he still was curies about him. he doesn’t know much but he hoped the scary guy would come back. he look like someone very scary and strong with his glaring eyes but still cool.

he sigh and come back to Sanji room, putting back the pictures where he found them and back to the closet with a little guilty feeling in his chest. but he dismissed it since he could not help but looking at them! he was curious and bored and it was his fault for leaving him all alone in this house. Would Sanji forgive him if he tells him he peek? it was hard to think of Sanji forgiven him that easily.

it was too scary to imagine Sanji raging face and he was afraid he kick him out from the house, so he can't tell him. No matter what, he can't! it's a shame he could not talk with the weird hair guy though, he look so cool and tough. he hope that the next time he come to visit Sanji would be around to answer and open the door. he should really tell him about this maybe, that was okay to ask about right?

* * *

 

 

settle down on the cough again he squeezed the pillow, watching the annoying TV again, that he wanted to smash, restless and looking at the cluck every five seconds, hoping the arrows will move faster if he did that, but they didn't move faster only slower, that clock doing this on purpose cause he know that Sanji can't come back until it finish the circle – stupid ass cluck! It's his entire fault. he become even more restless being in an empty house by himself, it was a little scary.

When he felt hungry, he ran up to the kitchen and heat the food Sanji made for him, it was testy but he still felt hungry and take some snacks with him.

by the time the clock finally done all the circle he wonder around the house with suspense and hyper for Sanji return. Sanji was suppose to come back now by the clock but he didn't come so he roll on the floor and play war with the pillows. the creeping fear that something bad might happen to Sanji raise up, he suppose to be here right now! Maybe he decided to leave him and never come back; maybe he got sick of him. It hurt and he wanted to cry, but fifteen minutes later he heard the door open and Sanji step in, putting down the bags he hold and sigh.

"Hi brat, I’m home."

"Sanji!!!" the kid scream and run to him at the entrance, grabbing his legs tightly.

Sanji almost full down but hold himself staidly on his feet.

"Hello there, sorry for the late, I needed to buy some things for dinner. How was it? it must be hard on you." he stroke his heir and the kid left his legs avoiding his touch.

free again Sanji yawn and lie down on the cough sighing deeply, the kid follow him and watch him closely, poking him sometimes.

"It wasn't hard on me at all." he said stubbornly, and Sanji giggle at his stubbornness.

"Then next time, I can leave you for longer time?" he smile teasing to the yelling kid that jump on him.

"Nooo!! Asshole!" he whine    

Sanji laugh loudly and tiredly, petting his head.

"hahaha it was a joke don't worry, I never do that to you. Sorry I can't come home sooner, this job taking almost all my life."

"Sanji come back so It's fine, I’m not that scared." he try to sound convincing but in the end he sound whiny.

"yeas yeas…" Sanji said and close his eyes, sighing again he look worn out.

"How was your day at work?" he ask, he wasn't sure how to ask about the scary guy.

"Suck, that shitty old man double my work today, what the hell he think I am?! I only human god damn it, I can't do the job of five cooks at the same time! Bastard old man, he must be mad at me for something after kicking my head he takes his revenge on me like this! What his problem anyway, old fucker! but I showed him how amazing I am so it doesn't matter."

Sanji was mad but at the same time he looked pleased with himself while the kid hugs his arm.

"You should stay here with me and never go to work."

"That what you want, don't you?" Sanji tease only to watch him pouting.

"Jerk!" he pout and kick him gently, Sanji giggle and stroke his head.

"What do you want for dinner? I cook for you something; you must be very hungry by now. How was the launch I made? Was it good?"

the kid nodded and looked down.

"Um…Sanji…"

"What is it?" Sanji ask casual.

"You see…someone come after you left and ring the door, I didn't know what to do. but he sound very angry and he had weird hair color. He asks for you, I think."

Sanji stare at him for some time in surprise, thinking about something. the kid look anywhere to avoid his eyes since he wasn't sure how he react.

"That's strange; my friends usually come to the restaurant, so I didn't expect anyone to come visit without telling me. did he say anything?"

The kid shook his head, waiting for Sanji to say something. Sanji sigh and close his eyes for a couple of minutes, nodding and pet his head again.

"Well its fine, if they didn't let me know they coming then it wasn't important anyway, just forget about it. That remind me I didn't pay the rent to the land lord yet, he have a weird hair color too, so it must be him. It's good you didn't answer him." he smile encouragingly, the kid stare at him with worry but Sanji kept smiling like it's nothing.

"Why?" he ask worried

"Nothing, he's just kind of annoying. I pay these week so don't look so worried, I have enough."

"Jerk" he kick him again and sew him smirk.

"Hi, I never said I’m a good person. You choose to follow me."

"Bully!" he pout again and huff, leaving Sanji on the cough he seat on the floor. he decided to show him how mad he is by ignoring him. Sanji take a couple of breaths, resting from the long day.

"That remind me, I bought you something."

the kid jump immediately completely forgetting his anger and stare at him with spark in his eyes.

"What is it? what is it??" excited he wonder around the cough full of energy again and Sanji smirk.

"It's in one of the bags, could you bring them to me? I need to rest a little more."

the kid nod and do as he was told, dragging them to the cough. after doing so, Sanji raise up to sitting position and dig in them a little, finding what he was looking for he take out a plastic cube wrapped in plastic cover to protect it, it had many colors around it and the kid stare at it with wonder, he wasn't sure what it was.

"what is that?" he ask with curies eyes examine the weird object.

"You never had Rubiks Cube before? Damn I used to love those when I was younger. you missing so much kid! so now you have one, have fun."

he said and open the plastic cover and gave him the cube, the kid only stare at it and wasn't sure what he need to do with it.

"Umm…" he was lost and just stare with wonder.

"Look, it's very simple." Sanji took the cube and move the squares around until the colors were mixed in each other, giving it back to him.

"You need to move around the cube in the right way so all the colors will be together on every side of it in the same color. if you mange to arrange all the colors on every side, then you win."

the kid catch up fast and with excitement he start to move the cube around, smiling.

"Soo cool!!" he declared "I solve this game!" determined and concentrated on his new toy to Sanji playful smirk.

"Good luck kid."

But the kid didn't heard him, too busy with his cube and didn't pay any thought about his world. Sanji was glad he found something to distract him other then the TV, for the time bean anyway and stretched his body. he need to start dinner soon but first he wanted to wear something a little less formal and want to his room to change.

but was strike to find his clothes all over the floor, wrinkle, this kid is so dead!

"You little shit, I’m going to kill you!!" a scream come out from Sanji room making the kid jump.

"Oh ho" that was his sign to hide or to run away as fast as he could.

Sanji come out from the room and ran after him. it was kind of fun to get all his attention by pissing him off, not that he really wanted to piss him off that much but well, it was fun that Sanji chase him.

"haha you won't catch me" he mock him and show his tongue.

"Just wait you shitty brat!" Sanji hiss

they run around the house several times, to the kid luck Sanji was tired from his work day so he was a little more slow then his usual self, but Sanji didn't let it stop him from chasing him all around the house. the kid laugh and kept running around, jumping on the bed's and the chough, running under the table to the next room etc. he had so much energy to spare that Sanji wonder if he eta something with too with too much sugar or caffeine. but in end of the chase, Sanji won and catch him. Holding him tight to his body and glare at him

"Don't you ever, ever touch my clothes again, got it shitty brat?!!" he yelled sharply and squeezed his fist on his head, the kid nod and cry. As much as it was fun to mess around with him, Sanji was powerful and scary when he was mad, like he had fire around him.

"I’m sorry Sanji, please don't kick me out!" he cry stronger and Sanji growl and let him go, taking his tired body to the kitchen and murmured.

"It's fine, as long you won't do that again. I was a little brat myself once. I guess I forgot about it."

the kid kept crying for a while until Sanji brought him his food and hot milk.

"I said its fine didn't I? don't cry anymore and eat. I made you something good, you like milk?" he said softly and calmly as possible, to show him he wasn't mad anymore. the kid nodded and start to eat with silence and sniff from time to time. Sanji wipe his face slowly with napkins until he stop crying.

"Do you want to shower? I help you."

"No, I’m tired. Sanji…..sleep with me?" he ask again and sand him that pappy look. Great, not again!

"Not tonight okay. are you excited for tomorrow?" he tried to change the subject what work good for him and take the plates away, the kid scream in agreement and follow him to the kitchen.

"I want tomorrow to come now! I can't sleep."

"Oh Yeas? don't worry tomorrow will come, you won't even notice. I stay with you until you fell asleep so go wait for me in bed."

Sanji said and wash the dishes, the kid grab his shirt and look at his feet.

"You have nightmares too?" he ask with low voice as possible. Sanji didn't look at him until he finishes his task and dry his hands.

"Sometimes…come on, it's time to go to bed."

Sanji close the conversation and take him up to his arms, the kid hug his neck and his eyes began to close with a big yawn.

Sanji take out long and deep breath and look forward with despair.

"If it's going to be like this every day, I won't survive!" Sanji whine quietly.

when he reach his room, and lay down the kid on his bad and cover him with his blanked, stroking his hair slowly.

only in this silence darkness of the room, when the kid was asleep and Sanji watch over him for a while longer, he could remember his old wound. it was so old and so painful even right now, and weep quietly in his hand.

"Bastard! if you won't come back soon, I will never forgive you!! and then…I really move on!"

it was only a whisper he said to himself and then he fell asleep sitting next on the floor of the bad, his head close to the kid head.

TBC the next part


	5. Chapter 4 - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after venting about my horrible unemployed life on tumblr, I feel batter.  
> still this part didn't go well in my opinion, but well that how it's turn out. still no beta for this part.  
> thanks to correct my mistakes in the last chapters, I work on that now! I promise. as always, thank you so much for the amazing comments, kudos and following this story. it really help and encouraging me to keep going, even if this period isn't good in my life right now.  
> well enough of this and let start with the good shit, here the last part of this long chapter.

it's was finally morning when the kid woke up and yelled that this is their day, jumping around Sanji full of energy, waking him up and push his legs around. after they finish eating breakfast, Sanji look around his closet, the kid won't leave him alone and kept screaming at him to come.

"Yeas yeas I know already shitty brat! will you shut up let me finish to get dress, geez!" Sanji complain and fix his tie and blond hair.

"Awww, you getting dress more than an hour! Lets go already!! Sanji!! come on let's go!!"

"Stop nagging me okay?! I almost finish!!"

"But I’m bored! bored!!"

"aghh! then find something to do!! what about the Rubiks Cube I got you?! did you solve it already?!"

"No but…"

"then solve it until I finish, I called you when I'm done!" the kid pout and kick some of his cloths.

"Hi brat, what did I say about touching my clothes?!!" Sanji yelled and the kid huff and leave the room. sitting in the living room with the cube, he sigh to himself and lay on the sofa.

"You promise today will be our day, Sanji. but all we do is waiting here. stuck at home, stupid Sanji!" he growl and take all his frustration on the cube, trying to break it.

"liar liar liar!" he scream and feel someone smack his head.

"Oww!"

"Who are you calling a liar, shitty brat?!" Sanji growl and take out a cigarette to his mouth, the kid turn around and watch him, he looked annoyed and kind of weird with the outfit he choose.

"But you won't come!!…" he complain back and cross his arms pouting

"Just shut up and move your tiny ass! if I’m going to go out where people can see me, I want to look good. Especially if we see beautiful women around! I have to look the best for them." he said and put a warm coat on his shoulders that was too big on him and almost fell, taking his own coat too. the kid roll his eyes, Sanji always was strange, he just become more strange by the minute.

they finally go outside to the cold air, and it was very cold. but Sanji hurry and took him by his hand into the most closer mall he could find and then to the best clothing store for kids, there they stop and look around. Sanji could see many clothes for kids, and so many of them were so damn expensive. No wonder women's work now days and not just the man, geez! Raising kids is so expensive!

the kid look confused and didn't know where to go, it was too huge for him. Sanji, on the other hand, look around and walk like it was obvious where to start and what to choose for his needs, and start taking out some shirts and pants for him, making little pile of different brands together.

"here, try these on. I want to see if they fit your tiny ass"

"Why did you choose those from the others? Does it matter?"

"Well no but…they look good on you, I think. go and try them on. We have a lot to try today before I buy anything or for you to choose. We need five everyday outfits, three formal outfits, two party outfits and a swim suit of course. oh yeas and two-three pair of pajamas."

he felt dizzy from just hearing Sanji list, this is going to take all day and maybe even more. Why Sanji wanted to buy so much clothes?! He's insane!

"isn't it too much?"

"What are you saying?! go and try this on, I bring you more latter."

"Such a nag!"

"What was that?!" one glare from Sanji and the kid run to the dressing room, Sanji follow him and enter the dress room to help him get dress the new cloths.

"Here you go. what do you think?" Sanji smile brightly at his choice and the kid scowl in front of the mirror.

"I look weird! and I hate this colors and this shirt, this is annoying!"

"shut it, you look great. but if you hate it that much, you can pick something else from what we have here."

Sanji kept changing him into weird outfits for him to see, and every time he complains about something else that he didn't like in them. this brat was such a prissy little rant, it drive him insane! The day drag on and on for them both, trying clothes and remove them and then trying more clothes, the kid wanted to scream and kick Sanji and Sanji almost wanted to do the same.

after five or six hours of trying and taking off different outfits, Sanji pick some clothes the kid agree to wear and bought them. He was please with himself for surviving this horrible five hours. Now the kid seem to want to go home but they didn't finish here, not yet!

after the clothes store, Sanji drag him around to buy some warm hats, gloves, scarves and three coats in his size and then right on to the shoes store to try some shoes and buy some good and warm boots. yeas, cause you can't walk around without shoes, it just won't work that way for Sanji.

the kid groan after trying some of them that was too tight and felt uncomfortable, they gave him socks to wear with the shoes so it won't rub his feet but it still didn't felt comfortable at all. He wonders how can that idiot enjoy it so much?! how does anyone enjoy this kind of stuff?! it was a nightmare! but it wasn't that bad to be in the shoes store since he didn't have to change all his outfit all the time and Sanji gave him the full freedom to choose whatever shoes he wanted to buy that were comfortable for him to walk in.

After another two hours he show Sanji the boots, slippers and sneaker he wanted and Sanji nodded and bought them and move on to the next thing he wanted to buy him.

And here the real war started - Sanji wanted to buy him underwear. since the kid didn't have a choice here he start the war by screaming, insulting, running around taking things and throw them away, jumping everywhere and he even bite him one time when he try to stop him. Sanji really didn't know what to do or who to ask for help, he really was lost and everyone in the store just stare at him like he was the most horrible parent in the world.

"Why don't you want to wear them? They look good on you." Sanji bag

"No asshole!!"

"Come on shitty brat, it just underwear. maybe this one?"

"No!!!! I don't want too fucker!" he scream and glare at Sanji, saying in his way "back off or I will attack you" and Sanji did back away and seat a little farther ahead in the store on the sofa, his hands cover his face he groan to himself.

"What should I do? he become worse. I shouldn't have taking him in, I’m not good at this! shit!! I’m the worse, I can't do this! I can't…" his mind was screaming and he shake a little.

Sanji wanted to ask for help, he really did but there no one in his mind he could turn too, unless they had kids. he didn't wanted to bother his friends either if they could not do anything anyway, bunch of dorks. and he can't possibly bother the poor girls – so he reach a dead end. Sanji was going to give up, but then the beautiful goddess with black heir seat next to him.

"Sanji-san, what's wrong?" she ask and Sanji raise his face to her, recognizing her immediately and didn't know how to answer. he was happy to see her until he wanted to hug her, ohh beautiful Robin his goddess and saver.

"Robin-chan, h..hii, what are you doing here? I didn't know that..I mean I'm so happy to see you my sweet Robin-chan! my goddess you look amazing!" he tried to stay calm and not flirt with her like he usually do, he had a kid now after all.

"I come to buy some things and I heard screaming. it was very interesting to see the two of you together, cook-san" she giggle softly and Sanji felt relieved washing all over his body, maybe she can help him, maybe she know what to do since he didn't have any clue of what he was doing anymore.

"Sorry my sweet Robin-chan, that you witness this. it's a long story but…right now I'm trying to buy him some underwear, but he just…don't want to try anything or see anything. I try everything but he still refuse…" he said with despair

"I don't know what to do anymore…I’m horrible at this!." his voice was shaking, the words only make him believe it was true and it hurt. Robin listen to him quietly, her blue eyes encourage him and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry cook-san. I know it's hard, but it just a phase he need to go through. Not all kids are the same, and some of them will react different to some things. Just have patience and let him choose what he liked to wear. if he doesn’t want to choose now, don't force him. let him have his time and go shopping with him tomorrow or some other time. let him be himself and just enjoy be with him."

she smile softly and Sanji almost malt, feeling warm and fuzzy feelings like every time he seen his girls.

"Ohh Robin-Chan you are the most beautiful and smart, I love you so much my guiding angel! thank you so much! You know a lot about these things, how could I mange without you my goddess! You amazing as usual." he was surprise how much she know about kids.

"haha thank you, I had my niece coming to stay with me sometimes, it was a challenge for sure."

"You have a niece? You never told me that." Sanji was taking by surprise, he never know she had a niece, and that young. Robin wasn't much of a talker and mostly didn't talk about herself much or her family. Sanji didn't want to push her in this matters so he never ask or knows many things about her, she really was amazing. she smile and put her hand on her mouth, her eyes looking at him in amusement.

"Well, there is a lot of things you don't know about me Cook-san, but we still friends. I always ready to help if it becomes too hard on you. Don't hesitant to ask me or the others, I’m here and the others are here too for you."

Sanji didn't have words to answer but he felt batter inside and much easier, she was right. he wasn't alone, not really. and she know how much he really needed to hear these words, to know he wasn't alone.

"Thank you, Robin-chan…I…thank you so much!" he stuttered, wasn't sure how to thank this beautiful angel, she giggle again and stand up

"You welcome. I need to go finish my shopping, but I hope to hear more from you and how your kid doing, good luck!."

"Thanks Robin-chan I will…wait he's not…"

"Then I see you around, goodbye." she wave and walk away in her usual elegance manner, Sanji watch her lave with his jaw drop.

"No..it's not happening, Robin-chan you got it all wrong!" he hit his head on the wall, crying like an idiot and roll on the floor. the kid watch him and come next to him, staring at his weird and funny behavior.

"What are you doing?"

"It's your fault you shitty brat!" he whine and hit his head on the wall again.

"Uh? what did I do?!"

"Nothing, just forget it!" Sanji whine again and bend next to the kid face, sighing.

"Listen I’m sorry I force you, if you don't want to buy underwear then we won't buy them. we come back next time and see if you find anything you like."

the kid look away and didn't say anything, Sanji wonder if he's okay, he made him so worried when he start his little attack on him.

"But you said I have to buy them." he whisper and look down, he didn't meet his eyes but Sanji know he felt guilty about his actions. and it made him smile and pet his head slowly with affection

"Look, you don't have too. but if you see something you like, tell me and I buy them for you. if not well…we always can come back later. I’m sure you find something you like in the future, okay?"

"Really? I don't have too?" he ask again and slap his hand away and Sanji only smile.

"Yap! but you still have to wear some clothes on. shit it's so late and we didn't even have lunch! come on, I know a good place to eat, you love it. it's not good like mine but, it's very nice."

* * *

 

Sanji dress him up with his new clothes and his new coat while the kid frown, and then he take his hand with his and all the bags when they came out from the mall to the crowded streets. Sanji squeeze his hand tight so he won't lose him, the kid follow him and look at his new shoes he got and smile. Sanji was kind, he was sure of it, even if he act like an asshole sometimes.

After a couple of minutes in the cold weather, they reach a small place that look like a small restaurant with kitchen cabinet that was set apart the bar for the customers to sit on and watch the owner cooking. the walls and the floor were brown color like wood with very little and simple decorations apart from some pictures in the owner side behind the bar and simple door with a ring that rang when anyone enter. it wasn't like any restaurant or fast food kind of place.

it was too small and the oven standing right behind the bar you sit on is not the best design in the world, in the other hand you get to watch the owner cook and can chat with him while you waiting so it was nice to have. Sanji know the owner that runs the place and it did have some nice inviting and familiar atmosphere to it, although it could barely contain four people every time. Sanji wasn't sure why he wasn't expands the place up more but he didn't meddle in the old man matters. it was his place after all to do whatever the fuck he wanted with it.

he put the bags down and remove his coat and the kid coat to hang on the rack in the corner. the kid seat down on one of the simple chairs and look around, waiting.

"I don't see anyone. can we really eat here?"

"Sure we can, I just need to wake the old man up…" Sanji answer simply and go behind the bar, bending down he watch a short old man that look drunk sleeping on the floor and snore that wear old green vest and orange top over it with gray pants and red apron. his gray mustache was contacted to his gray hair that look like a circle on his face and thick eyebrows. the old man lay on the floor snoring with his bottle of alcohol in his hand. Sanji sigh and take the bottle from his hands, showing his hands to his face and shaking him a little.

"Oi, old man. sorry to interrupt you, but can you cook for the kid I brought? We didn't have lunch today."

When the old man didn't respond in any way, Sanji raise up and come to start cooking by himself, but before he touch the stove the short old man spoke.

"Zeff kid, what you think you doing?!" he ask with his gruff voice and Sanji stop and look at him, his smile got wider.

"Sorry, but we really hungry, can I use your stove?"

"What? you come to me after you run from Zeff again?"

"No, actually I wasn't in the Baratie today and your place was in our way home. and stop calling me a kid will you!"

"ha, you still a kid if you can't leave Zeff side, compare to me he still a kid himself." he said and got up to his feet, Stretching his old body that look like he could burly move in and his feet were shaking, he come to the stove supported by his stick with his shaking body. Standing on a small chair he start to cook for them, and Sanji come back behind the bar and sit next to the kid.

"Who is he, Sanji? he look like he's going to die" the kid ask with puzzled look.

Sanji bark a laugh and take out one cigarette to his mouth but didn't light it.

"he's my old man friend, well was. they not talking much these days, but he seem to like my old man, that is also my boss."

"Oi kid, don't go around spreading lies about me!" the old man complain.

"Yeas, sorry old man."

"Are you sure he won't die any second?" the kid whisper

"haha that what I thought too at first but don't worry, this old man is still strong and he is a very good cook. Oi old man, I give you good sake latter."

"You batter remember it, kid!" the old man grumble and finish his cooking for them and putting the two plates on the bar. the kid stare at it at first, almost glare at it, and then he turn to look at Sanji that play with his cigarette and nod.

"Go on…try it."

"But…I want only Sanji food. I don't know…"

Sanji smile brightly and giggle, petting his head in calm manner.

"What embarrassing things you say, brat. but really, you should try it, okay? just for today."

"I see we have a picky eater here, uh young one?" the old man turn to the kid that stare at Sanji. he didn't like the old man staring at him for some reason and grab Sanji shirt, ignoring the old man stare and look away.

"I'm sorry old man, I don't know why but he seems to stick to me and not talking much to stranger."

"It's fine, he's young. My cooking is way batter then Zeff brat, just so you know young one."

"Who are you calling a brat!?" Sanji deny but was shut down by the old man.

"Trust me, that brat still have a lot to learn about cooking."

"hi, I’m still here you know, I can hear you!"

"So are you going to just sit here and stare at the food or eat it? or be stuck with the brat cooking? it's your choice."

When Sanji felt the kid pulling his shirt he removes his hands slowly and sigh. as much it made him happy, he was also very worried from his behavior, should he do something about this? Is it normal for kids in his age to act like this? he didn't know.

"hi, I won't stop cooking for you if you do."

"Promise?" the kid ask

"I promise, now hurry up and let go of me!"

 

the kid smile and start digging in the food and making moan noises, he seem to like the old man food so Sanji was happy too, eating his food as well. he could never forget about his first time meeting that old man that for sure had a drinking problem, but each their own he guess, his food was amazing and had a special taste to it as much as it was simple.

"it's testy, not like Sanji food but..it's different and yami!" the kid said and ask another serving, what the old man start to make for him and give him.

"It seem you spoil him to no end." the old man remark

"No I’m not!. well….not all the time. just…drop it!"

"ha who would have thought Zeff brat would have kids and family. so you finally settle down I see."

at first Sanji wasn't sure on who he was talking about but when he look at the eating kid again, he glare at the old man and shake his head.

"Not you too, he's not mine okay! it just turn out we together now, that's all. and I’m not settle down or anything, at last not yet."

"is that so? then what with all the bags you bring with you then?" he point to all their shopping bags that Sanji didn't know where to shove so he just put them on the floor everywhere.

"No it's… okay, maybe I gone a little overboard with the shopping today but it doesn’t mean anything okay?! Anyone would have done the same thing."

"Are you sure? Cause I’m never would do that."

Sanji twisted and roll his eyes, this is becoming so stupid. why the hell he was being judge here?! he was only helping him, and take a small peek at the kid sitting next to him, he didn't seem to listen to anything they talk about and his head seem to drop down sometimes from tiredness, but he kept eating with tired eyes.

"You not count, you pervert old man that likes to drink all day. all you do is sleep and invite women to your so called restaurant. so I’m expect nothing from you to do other then cooking and drinking."

"Aren't you a pervert too?" the old man remark with a grin, he seems to enjoy where the convection was going unlike Sanji.

"Just…shut up! so what if I like to watch beautiful women! there is nothing wrong with that, it just mean I’m healthy!" and folded his arms.

"What I’m saying is that you can't do it alone, as much as you think you can Zeff brat. kids are not easy, and believe it or not, they need a lot of time and care, which you don't have to give."

"Like I didn't already know that!" Sanji snore and the old man snore back.

"Well, look at it this way brat, you have work, you have home and you have a kid. the only thing you missing is a girl to help you raise him and you set for life. it's pretty sweet deal. Who knows maybe someday you want more of those in your life."

 

Sanji could only stare at him with wide eyes, that old man was a great cook, sure. and he know a lot of things about cooking, but he never thought he could actually give him a good advice for life. well that was surprising for sure, maybe this old man wasn't so bad after all. Sanji felt much more respect for him now, but then he had to open his mouth again and whisper in his ear.

"and don't forget kids are magnets for girls! girls love man that can take care of their children!." he nod to himself and blush thinking about cute girls in bikini.

"Yeas they defiantly fell for you like a bee to honey haha"

"My life is not any of your fucking business!! but I guess you right, I really need to find a girlfriend soon." Sanji said with calm and low voice as possible and look down on the bar at his hands.

for some reason he really didn't want to say it or think about it. but from one part in his heart he really wanted a family, with a good and happy wife, two kids by his side and a warm home to come back too. it didn't change, but the other part in him really didn't wanted to think about a girlfriend right now or anything of the sort, it was too scary to think about.

but maybe it's was time to think about it, he know that in a way he really can't do this alone. maybe it's time to move on and forget everything. maybe it's batter this way too for his sake and for the kid sake. he raise his face to the old man but didn't have anything to say so he just stay silence for a while, the old man look at him too and start to drink from a new battle of sake.

the kid start to waggle his head around, trying to stay awake and falling to hide his want to sleep.

"By the way…"

"Mmm?"

"How is your old man doing? You know what I mean. Still doing everything by his selfish way?"

Sanji smile warmly, when he thought about the shitty old man that bark orders at everyone he could not help from smiling and be happy he still alive and kicking. he was harsh but he also was his foster father, his save nut from very hard life.

"Yeas, still annoying old fart with his shitty temper."

the old man frown and look at his battle, snoring in scorn.

"You wasting your time in staying there. you may know his skills, but in this world Zeff skill are still a play in the kindergarten. you just going to be one of those cooks that have only one skill and nothing more, pathetic!"

Sanji didn't answer, it was harsh and it's hurt to hear but Sanji know he was right, it was the hard truth. Logically he know the old man was right, and he know what he should do but his emotion didn't let him do the logical thing. he just could not leave Zeff, not until he die anyway. so he could only nod and smile bitterly.

"thanks Banban for…everything I guess." he bow head to the old man, and the old man smile and nodded.

"You batter take care of him, and don't forget my sake!"

"Yeas yeas I get it already! you even worse than the shitty old fart!"

"Thanks, I know I’m batter then him." the old man giggle and drink a long swig from his battle.

"it wasn't a compliment!!"

they kept talking for little while until he felt the kid heavy head on his waist, closing his eyes he was fast asleep on him, it seem the kid could not stay awake any longer and fell asleep on Sanji while they were busy in their convention. it wasn't surprising, Sanji guess, it was a long day with a lot of stress but he was glad he went shopping with him. Now Sanji felt very tired too and wanted to go home, and he didn't even work the whole day, it was his day off and he still felt so drain and tired. well, it wasn't bad, Sanji was pleased despite how much tension he was in.

"Well old man, it was nice to see you and thanks for the meal. I think we should go home, someone needs to go to bed."

"Wait a sac brat." he said and cook him more food for the way and pack it as take away box.

"here, gave it to him when he tomorrow. now you owe me two battle's of sake."

"Thanks old man." Sanji smile and take the gift from his hand, nodding that he will get him his two battles of the best sake he could find in town.

"Take care and sand a kick to your old man for me."

"Ohh I will, gladly." Sanji smirk and wave, he raise the kid head and shake him a little until he open his eyes.

the kid yawn and rub his eyes tiredly, mumbling something. he seem to really want to sleep.

"hi there, let's go home. I want to sleep too but not here."

"Mmm okay." he agree and yawn again

"did you finish the boring talking with the old man, Sanji?"

"Yeas, did it bored you?"

the kid nod and kept rubbing his half open eyes, he really look cute when he was sleepy like that.

"Figures, well we going home now, put your coat on. it's very cold outside and don't let go of my hand, okay?"

"I’m not cold! Thanks old man for the food."

"You welcome kid, don't be like that brat when you grow up haha" he laugh and point at Sanji that was piss off and bite his cigarette.

"Shut up stupid old man!! let's go!" Sanji bark and take the bags with him, waiting for the kid to put his coat on, and after he did he take his hand and they start their way back home.

"I like that old man, he's funny and small."

"Yeas he's…nice. I guess."

"I don't want to go shopping again!!" he whines while Sanji thought about it and answer

"I should buy a toothbrush too."

"stop it Sanji! I hate you!" the kid growl and kick him while Sanji giggle.

he really was glad he spend time with him, but he still need to figure out who he is and can't make himself ask what he need to ask, somehow he know the kid didn't want to talk about his past and Sanji wasn't going to force him talk about it, well at last not for now.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it funny that Banban character come out so like Zeff, they both really worried about Sanji and want the best for him. but unlike Zeff, Banban is okay with Sanji choices, kind off XD. Banban was very interesting character for me from the first time he show up in the series, so I always had a soft spot for him. maybe I wrong here, but for me Banban always care about Zeff even after he got older.  
> the thing with the underwear actually come from a real forum of mothers that ask what to do about her child and underwear. and from what I read from the other mothers it happen to most of them in sorting age 0-0. it was very fascinating subject for me. not that I really know much about it but...well still very nice and interesting subject.


	6. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the so long and long wait. I know it had been many Months I publish and write the new chapter, and I"m sorry. I can start to say how life drive me insane, but well. at last it finally here! the new chapter is here. and with that, well let me just say I think you all love this chapter XD at last I hope you do.  
> I want to thank to all the great and amazing people that read this story, comment and leave kudos. it made me so happy to know people like this story and want more. really happy and give me hope to keep going!  
> if you find any ooc characters, please let me know and explain how they ooc. it really help me get batter. if I can understand my mistakes, I can get better. any review, good and bad are welcome.  
> and a big thanks to my beta firestartear, that help me fix all my spelling mistakes.  
> and again, to all of those who was waiting for this story to updated, thank you soo much for your patience and waiting for this story. this chapter start Just after the end of the previous chapter.

**chapter 5**

It had been a week since then and Sanji hadn’t come home much, wandering from work to dance clubs, looking for different girls every night to date. It wasn't bad in any way, he was having fun getting to know them, flirt, buy drinks and have some small talk. But every time he went out, a guilty feeling filled his heart. Somewhere in his mind he knew he was doing it wrong and that he'd pay for it later, but he could not stop.

He needed the help, he needed someone by his side and he couldn't wait anymore. He was lonely and he knew a good woman will help him in his situation. As much as he felt horrible and selfish about it, he needed a partner for life, and he needed one now! Still, the guilt was growing more each day for leaving a kid so small alone. He knew he didn't like to be alone in the house but it was necessary. He tried to push the guilt down by telling himself that it was only temporary, only until he found a girl that stayed with him forever. Maybe he had been too rash in his thoughts, but what could he do? He was only a man, a man that couldn't handle doing everything alone. He knew some parents managed to do it by themselves, and he admired them for that, but he himself can't do it.

As much as he could play dumb and deny it, he knew he needed the help. And not just one time help from a friend or nanny, he needed full time help, everyday with everything, on what he should do or know about kids. As much as he wanted to learn by himself, he really didn't have the time or the energy. Maybe he should get a nanny first, that was his first thought but he hurried to dismiss it right away.

It really wasn't about the money, it was how his and the kids personalities were. The reason they connected so well was because he felt like he was his young self yet so different. From his childhood he knew that he wasn't easy on the trusting side and would have never be able to accept someone other than Zeff around. Maybe he was being ridiculous here, but he couldn't let the kid be with some stranger only to replace them later on.

When he found the woman he was searching for, one that he can trust with the kid, it would be way better. Is he acting to protective? Maybe. He wasn't sure about what he was doing anymore since the old man’s words he had started to doubt himself and his actions a lot. He didn't want to get so attached to him, it wasn't like he planned for this to happen, but it did so he needed to live with it. The feeling of guilt didn't help either! Fuck, having kids sucked!

The horrible week was over, without a girl that was serious about this or willing to stay with him - well stay long enough that is. What was he doing wrong?! What did he do to deserve this?! The old man said that women liked strong men that could take care of their children and that they loved kids, but to Sanji's surprise most women that heard he had a kid at home didn't talk to him or meet with him again.

What was with this bullshit?! Wasn't it supposed to charm them or something? Well fuck. He should have guessed that old man's advice was good for nothing! Women were the most mysterious goddesses on earth and maybe Sanji wasn't born to get what they thought.

It all changed when he found one amazing dancer, after many failures. Her name was Violet, and she was the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on. She danced at clubs and party gatherings and tended to be melodramatic about everything. He didn't really get why but he didn't mind.  He wasn't sure why she picked him, she could have picked anyone if she wanted to, she was beautiful and charming after all. She seemed very interested in hearing about his life, "problems", and the kid he had. She was the first one that actually wanted to meet him and get to know the brat. What more can he ask for?

But part of him was still a little hesitant, he wasn't sure why. He was definitely attracted to her, but he wanted to wait a little longer. He really needed to get a grip on himself and fast! He needed a women like her in his life.

 

It was Friday afternoon, the weekend finally arriving, meaning he had a little freedom from work, so Sanji decided to stay home and see how the kid was doing since he hadn't spent any time with him lately, buying him toys instead and leaving food for him to heat up. It was mostly to soothe his guilty feelings but it didn't help much. Damn! How did women go out at all with this feeling? Was it just him that felt so damn guilty about this shit?! It was so annoying! He wasn't a bad guy here, why did he need to feel guilty when he went out?! He had any right to go out wherever and whenever he wanted to without guilt!

But he _did_ feel the guilt, and it was driving him insane. Every time he went to his dates his conscience didn't let him enjoy anything in the club, or with Violet's amazing dancing and dates. It was fucking stupid! He didn't do anything wrong! And _then_ he felt the need to compensate for all the time he was gone and that was horrible. This was one of those times to compensate actions for his absence. Sanji felt disgusted with himself, he was being selfish and a hypocrite, but he could not stop himself from doing it.

When he finally got inside the house, Sanji coughed softly into his hand and checked his room and the rest of the apartment to make sure it was still in one piece. Everything was organized like the way it was before he left. He did mess up the living room with all the toys and blankets strewn all over, but it wasn't that big of deal. At least he didn't mess around with his clothes again.

….

He coughed again and spotted him sitting on the floor in the living room with his back to him.

The kid didn't pay any attention to him when he was finally home. The brat didn't answer or even look at him when he coughed or called has "kid", "brat" and more bunch of times.

Sanji was at loss for words. Was he angry at him? Maybe. He did leave him alone for a long time when he knew very well how much he hated to be alone. Was it his way of punishing him for what he'd done? Well, if it was then he had to give him some credit cause it was damn effective! But he couldn't have that now, he wanted to spend the short time he had left with him and he's going to do it, whether the brat liked it or not!

And like the mature grown man he was, he sat next to him and forced him to share his toys with him.

"What are you doing? Do you like this toy?"

The brat was quietly glaring at him and turned his body away from him, a silent and cut off rejection. He tossed the first toy he had and took some others to play by himself, ignoring Sanji who was frowning at his behavior. Really, what the actual fuck? If he was that angry then he should just say it or scream or something! Anything would be better than this! What's wrong with this brat?! It made Sanji even more angry and determined to play with him now and he crouched next to him again, forcing him to face him.

"Hey, don't ignore me, you shitty brat! I asked you something."

"No." he said in a whisper that was so quiet it could barely be heard as he tried to keep himself still. Sanji wasn't sure if it was just a sound or a real word, so he decided to ask.

"What...?"

He didn't have any bad intentions, yet it seemed like the kid didn't take his question well because he started to throw the toys at him and yelled with rage, glaring at him like he was the most horrible person in the whole world.

"I said No! I don't want to play with you, asshole! Why are you here?! Go away and die!!!" he screamed and kept throwing things at Sanji, who caught most of them. Sanji was shocked and wasn't sure what to do or say about his outburst of anger at him. How should you react to this? And why was he acting this way? Part of him could guess, and the other part of him was completely confused and lost on what was going on.

He kept sitting there and took all his anger, yelling, and objects being thrown at him, hoping it would soon be over and he would calm down, but he didn't. It only got worse when he didn't have anything else to throw at him, so he started to kick the couch and table. That was what freaked out Sanji the most because it wasn't normal. This wasn't normal at all.

In that moment he was scared he would hurt himself in a way he could not fixed. He acted fast using his instincts, picking up the kid and holding his body taut from behind while holding his head so he couldn't move away from him. He was trying his best to hold the little beast in his arms as he kept growling and struggling wildly, trying his best to hit or kick Sanji somehow.

"Stop it. You'll hurt yourself."

"No! No!! Let go!! Let go of me, asshole!!! Aahhh!!" he screamed and fought Sanji's grip, trying his best to kick him, screaming and struggling with him like his life dependent on it, but Sanji didn't let go.

"Stop it! What's gotten into you?!" Sanji screamed at him over all the chaos and struggling in his mind of trying to figure out what triggered this kind of thing.

But the brat didn't stop and bit hard into the webbing between Sanji's fingers,  causing him to hiss and let him go. Too shocked to act and not sure of what to do now, he raised the hand and stared silently.

That was all he could do at that moment, just sit there and stare at the bruise forming between his thumb and index finger, he could see the bite marks and it was painful to look at. So painful until his breathing stopped.

The act by itself wasn't that painful, but the fact that his precious hand that he cherished so much got hurt by the kid he decided to pick up and take care of, _that_ hurt. Of course he cared about him no less than his hands, and to see one of them get hurt by the other was more painful and heartbreaking than someone else biting him and actually making him bleed.

For a moment time stopped, and he didn't hear or see anything else. His mind was blank and he wasn't sure what he should do, who to turn to for help, who to lean on. The guilt flared stronger than ever before and threatened to crush him, laughing in his mind and saying it was all his fault, that he deserved it, that he should get punished even more than this. What the hell?!

Then time started to move again, and Sanji raised his eyes from his hand to see the kid he adopted crying and wailing, he looked so broken and hurt, like he was abandoned again. He seemed to have yelled too much since his voice was so hoarse he could barely cry.

"I hate you, Sanji! I hate you!!" he yelled then ran into Sanji's bedroom.

Sanji watched with an aimless stare as he ran. Helplessness wasn't like him at all. But in those moments he really felt helpless and guilty, so the only thing he could do is watch him run off with empty eyes.

What just happened? What he had he done?!!

The realization hit him like a brick. 

….

In the quiet kitchen he put his hand under cold running water, staring at the kitchen wall with hopeless and discouraged eyes. He knew what he needed to do, and he knew the price he needed to pay, but why did he always need to pay some price to keep or have something else that was dear to him? To give up on something, to give time to someone at the expense of something else. Why can't he have more time to spare in his life?! It sucked, and he hated this decision making crap. He could already see the ship they tried to build breaking slowly, painfully, and the only thing he could do is pick up the pieces but he wouldn't be able to connect them together again. But before the ship would sink to the bottom of the sea, he still had a chance to save it.

He knew he had two choices, the first is to give up the first love of his life – cooking for people and quitting his job, then he would have the time to take care of the brat and to find a good woman without killing himself. From the other choice, he can take the opposite route and just marry Violet right away and let her handle all the responsibility of raising him, letting him keep his job - hard and unforgivable as it was, and just coming home sometimes to see them and check if they needed his help. 

No matter what he chose, both choices were shitty and caused him lose something he cared about. If it's taking the time to take care of the kid or get married and give the full control to someone else – each one was painful, unforgivable and he knew it would hurt him more in the future. He was at a dead end no matter where he turned to, no matter how much he struggled, and maybe that's why he was so desperate for someone to lean on, someone that gave him a little rope to stand on, even if it was thin and unstable. Damn he was so pathetic, damn pathetic!

He could feel tears stuck in his eyes. He already knew what he was going to choose and it hurt. He also knew the results and consequences of the decision. Part of him wanted to run away and ignore the choices he had, to just keep living like this – working, coming home late to take care of the kid and not having any clue of what he was doing. But he also knew they didn't have much time. This so called "ship" was going to destroy itself at any minute, it was just a matter of time until it happened. Until it couldn't be fixed by him or go back to the way they started. They would both drown someday if they didn't change how this was going to be right now. They could never go back to this ship otherwise, to their bond they created.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" he hissed and felt the tears finally rolling down his face. He took his hand from the water to cover his face and slowly dropped to the ground in a sitting position and cried loudly.

"Fuck!!!"

He hated how time worked. He didn't care I'd he was loud, everything was so fucked up! He kicked the chair with anger without thinking. Shit, now he needed to buy a new one. To hell with all this shit!

….

The kid was still on Sanji's bed. After some time he couldn't cry anymore. His eyes burned and his throat was sore, he could barely breathe or talk, much less whine or scream anymore.  So he rested a little while more before he got up, taking Sanji's blanket with him and putting it on his head and cleaning his nose with his arm. He was trying his best not to make any noise while walking on his tiptoes. He thought he heard Sanji crying in the kitchen, but he didn't have the courage to check, he hoped it wasn't true.

Instead he ran silently into the bathroom and closed the door then jumped into the bathtub, pulling the blanket fully over himself to hide his presence. In his mind it was the best idea to hide there in the dark.

He closed the shower curtain next, now no one will find him! The floor was very cold, which make him shiver some time but he didn't care.

As he sat he decided to stay there forever under the blanket in the dark bathroom and never going out there again. Like this, Sanji would never find him, and he could not kick him out. For him it was a brilliant idea. If only he could stay there in silence, he wouldn't bother anyone, and Sanji would eventually forget about him. He could stay in this house, and maybe sneak out to steal some food from his kitchen. But that would only happen if he was really, really hungry, and right now he wasn't hungry, just tired and he wanted to cry a little more. 

Sanji didn't care or love him at all, he just wanted to lock him up and get rid of him, he must have thought he was a bother, well _he_ was an asshole! But he shouldn't have told him to go and die, he didn't want Sanji to die. What if Sanji was really going to die after what he said - all because he said it to him. He really didn't want that to happen, he liked Sanji! But he was still angry at him for leaving him alone, he mostly just missed him. He missed him so much. Why didn't Sanji love him enough for him to stay home too?!

It could only be because he thought he was a huge bother and didn't want him anymore, so he'd avoid him too – yeah that’s what he’d do! It was a little scary to sit there in the dark, but it was definitely better than being thrown out.

He wasn't sure how much time passed, but the floor wasn't as cold as before from his body heat warming it. He figured it was a good thing, and tried to close his eyes and nap a little. After a long while, he wasn't sure how long it was, the light of the bathroom turned on, frightening and blinding him. He buried deeper in his blanket, hoping Sanji wouldn't notice him.

It didn't seem to work though, since the curtain of the shower opened up and he could feel Sanji standing there and staring at him, or at least his covered body. At first he didn't seem to act or say anything, but after a while he could feel Sanji bending down to his heads level.

"Jesus, there you are! What are you doing for fucks sake?" he asked with a hoarse voice that sounded tired but kind, he sat next to him and petted his covered head.

The kid bit his lower lip hard. He did cry didn't he? All because of him. He should apologize. He really didn't mean to hurt and scream at Sanji like that or bite him. But he was to afraid to do anything now. He could feel Sanji's warm hand on his head, petting him slowly and carefully.

"I’m going to take the blanket off, so I can see your face, Okay? Don't be scared." he warned so he wouldn't freak out like last time and the kid nodded.

 

Sanji took the blanket off and as soon as he did he saw a face full of tears with a runny nose, the kid watching him and shake. Great, he didn't have any idea about what he did wrong this time. Again. But he decided to take his time and smile tiredly, rubbing the kid's face and wiping his nose with a towel, though he tried to scoot a little farther away.

"Don't…kick me out! Please Sanji!"

"What are you saying? Don't move, I want to clean your face." his voice was too gruff to understand, but Sanji kind of figured what it was about. Really?! After all this time he brought this up again?!! Did he treat him that badly? Damn it!

"Please don't kick me out Sanji! Please. I'll be a good boy, I swear…" he repeated louder and started to cry again. Sanji sighed deeply and wrapped him in a tight embrace, holding him to his chest.

"What kind of crap - I mean nonsense are you spitting now? Calm down will you?! I was worried about you okay!? But you seem much better now...I'm sorry, really sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I'm really sorry I hurt you and left you all alone. It was entirely my fault, not yours. I know you hate to be alone in the house. But from now on, you'll never be alone so... cheer up okay? I promise, it will never happen again."

The boy shook harder and kept crying in his chest, but this time they were tears of relief. Sanji wasn't mad at him at all, he was worried for him that was all.

"You…liar.." he choked out between his sobs, he found it was very hard to talk while crying and heard Sanji chuckle softly, hugging him harder.

"No, I'm not lying but it's fine if you don't believe me, I'll prove it. And I found you a new mommy, so you'll never be alone again."

"You really not going t-to kick me out? You promise right?" he asked again just to make sure because he could never tell with Sanji. He let himself relax and rest in his arms. He seriously missed Sanji badly.

"Again?! Look at me, brat. And listen to me good, are you listening?" Sanji lifted his face to stare right into his eyes, reddened eyes from tears looked right into Sanji’s blue ones...the kid nodded a little to show him he was listening.

"I'm not going to repeat myself again, I'll never ever throw you away, got it?! I picked you up, so I won't kick you out no matter what the reason is! No matter what you did or do in the future, I will never kick you out! Even after you grow up! This is your home now, got it?! So stop asking, it's annoying!" Sanji grumbled under his breath.

He really was tired of this shit! Why he thought he'd kick him out over stupid crap was beyond him, but he made sure he understood it would never happen. Sanji wasn't that kind of guy.

Watching the brat’s eyes glowing with happiness made him happy too. He wasn't such a horrible parent after all and that knowledge gave him a warm feeling inside. Maybe he wasn't too bad with kids, well kind of.

After that the brat didn't stop hugging and clinging to him. It wasn't bad seeing him calm and happy and not ignoring him. He took him back to the kitchen to have some food. After so much crying, he figured he must be very tired from his eruption of terror earlier. God he had so much energy, must be because he was stuck in the house for so long without going out at all. At least he was calm now and wanting to sleep, so Sanji would have a little peace now.

In the middle of their dinner, Sanji started coughing without control. It hadn’t happened in front the brat before, but he figured some strong coffee would help with it. The kid stopped eating and stared at him, worried.

"Sanji…that doesn’t sound good." he said carefully. But Sanji dismissed it with his bandaged hand.

"I’m fine, it's nothing. I just need some coffee."

"But Sanji…"

"Finish your food or it’ll get cold." Sanji said and stood up to make more coffee for himself. The kid pouted angrily and folded his arms together.

"Why are you like this?!! Listen to me!" he grumbled like the grown up kid he was.

"Yeah yeah, I heard you. Finish your meal" Sanji kept evading him as he prepared his coffee. Then the kid noticed his bandaged hand and lowered his face, feeling guilty, he remember he hadn’t apologized to him yet.

"Sanji…" when Sanji heard his guilty tone, he turned around to look at him.

"What is it?" he didn't like his tone, not at all.

"I’m sorry…for biting you, I didn't mean it. It must hurt a lot."

He thought he would get angry but instead Sanji start to laugh, smiling at him widely. Sanji really was the weirdest person in the whole world!

"What?! I’m serious!"

Sanji raised his bandaged hand, trying to hold in his laughter but couldn’t manage to, instead laughing harder, which in turn made him even more angry.

"What so funny?! This is not funny at all, asshole!"

"But it is. Your bite was like mosquito bite, I barely felt it."

"Shut up!! Forget what I said!" he answered, still pouting with anger while Sanji kept chuckling and poured out some coffee. He came back to his meal and swallowed the food down without looking at it. It was very tasty, as usual but he was to angry to really feel the taste. Stupid asshole Sanji! Now he remembered something that Sanji said in the bathroom, when he was to upset to notice. No way he’d let him! "And I don't want a new mommy! I want Sanji!"

Immediately Sanji stopped laughing and stared at him for a while in silence, then at his cup of coffee. Sighing deeply again, he came back to sit in front of him.

"Yeah well...but you know...she really wants to meet you and get to know you. I think she’d be great for you. You need a mommy too!"

"I don't need a mommy! I already have a mom, and she’s not here, asshole!" he yelled even though it hurt his throat. This time Sanji yelled back at him, cause he was definitely was an adult.

"Hey, watch your shitty language!! Why are you mad? I’ll spend more time with you next week, so drop it already!"

"No you won’t you liar! You’re just lying so you can bring that bitch here!" he screamed back and frowned. Sanji gasped at his language, where’d he learn to talk like that anyway?! Sanji had no idea.

"Stop talking like that about a lady shitty brat and calm down will you?! Next week will be different. So stop acting like a brat, I’m here now aren’t I?! And I’m going to marry her, like it or not!" Oh shit. He just said it, well damn it. He couldn’t take it back now.

"Yeah right, I’m not stupid! You’ll wait until that bitch calls you and then you’ll run to her! It's all that bitch’s fault!! Since when do you know her anyway?!" he spat out with anger, throwing the fork on the floor on purpose to show his anger.

He could tell this brat was really a piece of work, but he wouldn’t give up to him. A brat wouldn't control his life. Sanji just glared at him.

"Oi! I’m warning you. Behave and stop throwing things when you angry! You can't call women that! They are angels, I’m not allowing this kind of talk about women! And Violet is not a bitch, she's an angel! If you call her that one more time, I’ll kick your ass! So stop talking shit about my angel or I’ll be very, very angry with you!"

"I can and I will, you don't even love her! You just want to use her to take care of me and do whatever she wants! She's a bitch and I don't like her. I’ve never meet her!!"

"Who are you to decide?! I’m the grown up here not you, and I _do_ love her for your information! You’re too young to understand love anyway! You haven’t even talked to her, but she loves to hear about you! Now stop being such a selfish brat!" he screamed back. Did he just start arguing with a kid about his love life? It seemed so. The kid huffed and looked away angrily.

"I have eyes and ears don't I?! I know you don't. You don't even seem happy to talk about her, even marrying her sounds forced! When you talk to her on the phone when you think I'm asleep you never sound happy. You seem even more miserable now than ever! I can see things, I’m not stupid!"

"So what?! It doesn’t mean anything! Of course I’m happy to talk to her, you're just assuming things by yourself! What are you, some love expert?! You don't know shit! You’re just a kid!"

The kid frowned even more and folded his arms.

"Oh yeah?!! Then what do you love about her?!!!"

"What the hell!? Why do I need to explain myself to a kid like you?!!"

"Answer! I bet you can't!!" he challenged like the kid he was, and Sanji took the bait.

What a little sneaky shit, how dare he?! Who does he think he is asking him those kinds of questions when he wasn't ready to answer, what the fuck?! How old is he anyway?!

"Of course I can answer! She's beautiful, she's an amazing dancer and she's...nice….she has nice big boobs too. Shit! You didn't need to know that! You didn't hear that! How old are you anyway?!" Sanji covered his mouth with his hands. If he scarred him for life, it wasn't his fault, that brat pushed him to do it! That was his defense anyway.

"That's all? nice!? That’s so lame, you don't love her. And I’m seven, almost eight." he said proudly.

Sanji repeatedly hit his head hard on the table wanting to just disappear. He just argued with a seven year old kid about his love life and mentioned a woman's chest – how much lower could he get? Sanji really didn't want to know. He felt so pathetic that he wanted to just die right there.

"Ok enough, time for bed young mister."

"Noo!! I didn't finish…I don't want to sleep yet, Sanjii!!!" he whined and tried to run away. But Sanji wasn’t going to have any more of his whining and grabbed him by his arms to carry him to his bed. He wrapped him with a new blanket, kissing his forehead.

"Good night, annoying Maggot."

"Hey Sanji, stay here with me??" he asked and Sanji sighed.

"Alright, but only until you fall asleep." 

The kid glowed with a large happy smile on his face and jumped on the bed, full of energy and happiness.

"Sanji is staying with me! Let's sleep together again!" he said as he jumped around, grabbing his arm and tried to make Sanji come into the bed.

"Go to sleep already!" Sanji was the one who whined now while the kid giggled and kept moving around just to mess around with him. Sanji coughed hard against his will and sighed. These coughs were getting annoying.

The kid stopped smiling and sat down on the bed, staring at him.

"Sanji…" he said softly with the most worried look he’d seen from the kid so far. He acted like he was dying or something. In all honesty, it was cute and annoying at the same time.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." he said while coughing again and petted his head.

"But it sound bad, very bad! I don't want you to die, Sanji!" he whined and hugged him while Sanji chuckled.

"I won't die, people don’t die from simple things like coughs. Go to sleep, i’ll take something, so stop worrying so much." he said and ruffled his hair.

"Swear it? Swear to me you won't." he held out his pinky and Sanji sigh again but took it. He was so tired, so so tired.

"Ok…I swear it. Happy?"

The kid nodded, pleased with himself, and laid down on the bed again, playing with Sanji’s shirt sleeves, then falling asleep right as his head hit the pillow. Sanji stayed with him, singing a soft melody he knew from his childhood. When he was finally deep in dream land, he got up slowly and went out to the living room, cleaning the mess a little and laid down on the sofa. He was so exhausted that he could barely move his head.

_"Fuck what a shitty day! I’m glad he didn’t run out to the streets. That was scary."_

Earlier, after he didn't find him in his room, he started to panic and search all over the apartment for him. If the door was open or unlocked he could have run off to the street and get hurt. He was grateful that the door was locked. God only knew what disasters could have happened today.

Now he just wanted to sleep, sleep until tomorrow and then ask Violet to a date and ask her the big question. Ahh the big question, was he really ready for this? Well...he had to be. That was what he chose, and that was how it was going to be now, ready or not. After what happened today, Sanji was sure that he couldn’t leave him alone in the house like he did, so Violet was his only option. Besides, Sanji always wanted a family and wife anyway.

It was the right thing to do but…why did he felt so restless, just restless about this overall. His body shook with unpleasant shivers that he tried to stop along with goosebumps. He felt hot all of sudden and anxious, he tried to move to the other side of the sofa but the feeling didn't go away.

What the hell was going on with his body?! Seriously! He’d never felt this hot before. Was it that hot tonight? He removed the blanket from his body, but he still felt hot and his body shuddered without his will.

But despite that Sanji stayed laying down. He used all his concentration to try and sleep. He really wanted to sleep, _needed_ to sleep, but sleep didn't come. He only felt the restless feeling. Why he was so restless anyway? Was it because of what he decided he was going to do, or was it…something else? Sanji wasn't sure and he was too tired to try to figure it out. He just wanted to sleep so damn badly.

When the night was finally over, he managed to end up sleeping for three hours. Well that something right? When he finally opened his eyes, it was seven o'clock. Fuck, he should have been up at six. He still needed to cook breakfast and lunch for the whole week. Fuck! Maybe he really was a little sick. He felt heavy and a shudder went all the way down his spine.

His mind was foggy with dizziness as he slowly got up, holding onto the couch and coughing. He can’t cook like this, he’d infect the damn brat too...unless he put something over his face to block the germs.

He took his time to reach the kitchen then searched for the medicine he knew should be there. The last time he’d remembered ever seeing it was when his stupid roommate decided to move it from the bathroom after he was done using it. He recalled him putting it in the kitchen cabinet. What stupid idiot moved things from the bathroom to the kitchen anyway?! He had mostly used painkillers, but he liked to move everything around all the freaking time until Sanji stop following to see where he put them anymore. After a little searching he found them in the lower drawer, stupid bastard and his weird places he shoved stuff into. Always moving shit the way he wanted to!

Sanji was never was sick, so he never needed them, until now that is. Fuck. How did it come to this?! He can't afford to be sick, he needed to buy a ring and flowers and all that shit. Great, just great!

He took a pill he assumed fought against the flu and drank coffee to swallow it down. Sanji knew well enough that he needed to eat in order to make the pill work, so he ate some fruits and washed his hands.

He was lucky he had a mask to cover his mouth and nose, so he could cook at least. He didn't remember where he got it, but whatever. It didn’t matter anyway, he felt so light headed.

As a cook, Sanji was more aware than regular people about the importance of cleanliness. It came with his role of being a cook. Food could easily be spoiled or poisoned if the cooks didn’t handle it right or with clean hands, and if people ate that they would get sick. But it wasn't just for the customer to come back to their restaurant again, since customers would never know how they handled the food in the kitchen, and you could never know what happened in someone else’s restaurant. They could come back even if the cooks didn’t use clean hands or clean knives. In the end, every restaurant had their own rules about how clean they were. Some of them could be famous and still fail in this aspect. But from Sanji’s point of view, it was more ethical thing then the rules by itself. Since cooking was his passion and a big part of his life, if he dared to cook something with unclean tools, he saw himself as a failure of a cook.

His role was simple; to feed people, not poison them even if they didn't notice. So if he failed to do that even once, he was a failure. By his own eyes and by Zeff’s. He knew he was a little harsh, but life is harsh and bacteria, his worst enemy, is everywhere. It's the kind of enemy you can't see or feel until they already inside you. You can't fight against an enemy like that.

He put the mask on and washed the ingredients, not having much time since he got up late. Fuck. He had to finish at least by nine to be able to prepare himself and call her. But cooking needed a little more time if he wanted it for at least three days. Why can't time slow down a little? His head and throat hurt, how would he be able to smell the food now?! Fuck! Well he was the best cook, and he would manage it somehow.

Ignoring his own pain, he got to work and started to cook on an automatic pace. He could barely taste things right now, but he could still make the differences between ready or not and what it was missing. He wasn't that sick yet, so he could handle that much. Still, the light feeling kept growing more and more, but Sanji ignored it, has hard has it was.

....

He was sleeping soundly in Sanji’s bed and awoke from a very good smell. Sanji was cooking again, he was sure of that so he got up and ran to the door, opened it and watched the clock in the living room, yawning loudly. It was silent in the apartment again except for boiling food in the kitchen. 

He was glad to hear it, Sanji was okay and cooking like he usually did. In the last week he always cooked early and ran away before he woke up, but today Sanji was still at home. So he didn't lie, he was really going to stay with him more from now on.

He rubbed away the signs of sleep from his eyes and inhaled deeply as he walked into the kitchen.

"Mm good morning. It smells so good. What are you cooking?"

Sanji didnt turn his back to him though he had a weird look on his face.

"It’s almost ready. Go play in the living room. I’ll call you when it's done. And wash your hands." his voice was gruff and weird too, which made the kid stare at him. Why did his voice sound so weird?

"Sanji…are you ok?" he asked and looked at his back, a little worried but Sanji didn't answer, only nodded.

After a while of uncomfortable silence Sanji coughed and spoke again.

"If you manage to solve the Rubiks Cube, I’ll give you a present."

To that he could not help himself but to get excited.

"A present?? What is it?? What is it? Is it a cool present??"   

"Shhh…it's a surprise. Go on now..." he dismissed him with his hand and that was all it took to distract him and make him leave to the living room and play.

Sanji sighed with relief. He really should come up with better ways to distract his mind in these kind of situations. It usually worked for a couple hours, so it was fine for now. It was after eleven, more or less, and Sanji almost finished the last touches of the desserts, but before he did he heard someone ringing the doorbell and looked away from his food.

"Sanjjjiiii!! Someone’s at the door!" he heard the kid screaming from the living room like he could not hear it already. He rolled his eyes and took a cigarette to his mouth after removing the mask. His dizziness didn’t leave no matter how many pills he took. It was becoming a bother but he hoped it would get better with the two more he just popped into his mouth.

"Yeah yeah, I heard it!"  he answerd back.

 _"Is she here already? I don't remember calling her. Strange. Oh well…maybe she wanted to surprise me."_ he thought with a wide goofy smile and removed his apron.

"I’m coming just a second!" he said loudly and went to the door and opened it without second thought about who it is. He just was so sure it was going to be Violet so he didn't bother to think twice, which seemed like a mistake.

After the door opened Sanji’s eyes opened fully with shock. It was him. He was standing right in front of him, frowning. With that stupid green hair of his and full of confidence, the asshole crossed his arms. Fuck, why did he look so much more muscular than he was before?! How the hell did he do that?!

"It's about damn time you shitty cook! What took you so long?!"

He was speechless, eyes still as wide as plates. He just couldn't move at all. He couldn't think either. The only thing he could do was stand there while the shock and mixed feelings fell on him all at once and fought each other inside his head.

He just stood there like an idiot as his mouth fell open slightly, no words coming to mind. He just couldn't comprehend what was going on, and the mixed feelings were heavy on him.

Between relief, confusion, happiness, anger, embarrassment, and hurt he wasn't sure what the main reaction or feeling he should choose to give that guy from all the disorder in his heart. He was to upset and to confused to even start to make out the difference between all his feelings.   

"Shitty cook are you listening?!! Hey!" the swordsman must have felt something was wrong with him because he started to wave his hand in front of his eyes to see if he’d get any response, but Sanji could not respond and kept staring at him like he was a ghost. Eventually the swordsman growled and glared at him after a long time of not being answered.

"Will you stop looking at me like that and let me in!?"

The kid was curious to see who came and peeked out from the sofa. After a few moments he jumped from it and came up next to Sanji, hiding behind his back and listening in. He really hoped it was the cool guy with the green hair that came to visit a lot when Sanji wasn't around. He finally could meet him too! But before he could really see him Sanji closed the door on his face and leaned his back against the door, shaking and looking down at the floor while breathing heavily. Sanji could feel his heart jump to his throat.

"What are you doing, stupid?!! Why did you close the door on him!? I wanted to meet him!! Stupid!!!!" the kid screamed in his ears while kicking him. But Sanji was to busy in trying to settle his heavy breathing and pounding heart so he wouldn’t get a heart attack.

"Silence, shitty brat!" Sanji ordered coldly without looking at him. The kid froze in place and stared at him with worry, this wasn't like Sanji at all. His behavior changed so fast and he didn't get why Sanji was acting this way. It scared him a little, when Sanji changed to something he couldn't explain, it was scary.

"Sanji?" he whispered and just stared at the shaking man quietly.

 _"What the hell is going on? Am I having delusions now? Maybe a dream?? More a nightmare maybe. But what the fuck?! What the fuck?! What the actual fuck?!!! What should I do?"_ Sanji thought. His head was spinning around the room, he could literally hear his heart pounding loudly. He scratched his head, trying to make the dizziness disappear but it didn't work.

He never expected him to show up, and he really was scared he’d get a heart attack. What the hell the bastard was thinking?! Hadn’t he ever heard about a fucking phone call or shitty letter for fucks sake?! He needed time to think and collect himself again but the loud bangs from behind the door told him he didn't have much time to think about it.

"Oi asshole, open this damn door or I’ll break it! I _know_ you in there!"

Fuck! He was so screwed!! After five minutes of Zoro hitting the door and yelling, Sanji raised his head to the living room and blinked, his dizziness started to get better and his vision was slowly returning, as was his normal heart beat. He was so going to make him pay for it later, rude bastard. Why did this place always have to be so messy?!

He noticed the things that were spread around on the floor and sofa. What a mess, the whole apartment is a mess and the asshole chooses to show up now! What great timing he had.

The kid watched him in silence and waited for him to do something. After a while, Sanji made his way to the living room, grabbing most of the things on the floor then quickly making his way to his bedroom and right back again, cleaning silently. The kid wondered what he was doing and why, but he figured Sanji was to busy to answer even if he asked him, and even if he wasn't busy he probably wouldn’t have answered him anyway. So he just followed him quietly and carefully while making sure not be in his way.

After Sanji was done with the living room, he went to the kitchen and cleaned the pots and pans that were left from the cooking. Then he went to his bedroom and cleaned the beds and his closet, shoving everything inside it while the man was still banging and screaming outside. It was…very odd for the kid to see while following him. Sanji was odd.

After that, Sanji went to the bathroom and washed his face and fixed his hair in the mirror, like he was going to meet someone very important. He look so nervous doing it, it was funny to watch, but he still could not stop and ask what he was doing.

Then Sanji looked back at him and questioned, "How do I look?"

"Uh?" he said with confusion and stared at him like he was the most bizarre thing in the world, which he was right now.   

"I asked…how do I look?"

After a while the kid thought about it and answered with the first thought that popped in his head. "Like an idiot?"

Sanji glared hard at him "Very funny, answer seriously!"

"But…why does that matter right now?" he tried to ask but met another glare and a very annoyed Sanji.

"Just answer the question. I don't have time for this bullshit!"

"Ok, you look like you didn't sleep. Yeah, you look very tired." he tried to be honest but met his glare again.

"Try again. Any more stupid answers and I’ll kick your tiny ass!"

"Fine asshole! You look okay! There, happy?!" he growled and folded his arms. Sanji smiled widely and nodded, satisfied from the answer he wanted to hear. Seriously Sanji is an idiot, a huge idiot!

"Thanks, come with me." he said and walked out from the bathroom while the kid followed him, they stopped at his bedroom and went inside. Then Sanji petted his head. Looking at him seriously and then at the door. He was acting weird again.

"Listen, can you wait here for a while? I’ll come back to get you when it's fine to go out."

"What!? Why?!!" he growled and started to shake in anger while glaring at him. He really didn't like how that sounded. Was Sanji going to do get rid of him somehow? But why now?! He was sure he didn't do anything wrong or bad. Not yet anyway.  

"Cause I said so, ok?! Just...do as I say." Sanji glared back, his voice tired. He sighed and looked at the floor.

"Look, it’ll just be for a while, I promise to come get you. But you have to stay here and be very quiet until I settle everything. I just need a little time to…think of what to do." he was hesitant, he didn’t like hesitant Sanji. 

"No way! Why do I have to stay here and wait?! I want to meet the cool guy too!!" he growled and slapped Sanji’s hand away from his head, angrily.

"Cool?! He's not cool, he's an asshole. And you don't need to meet him, just be obedient and do as I say for once!" Sanji growled back, still not backing down. He wanted to see him too. It wasn't fair! Tears of anger and hurt started to fall from his eyes.

"Is it because you’re ashamed of me?! You are aren’t you?!! You’re so ashamed of me and that's why you don't want anyone to see me with you, you asshole! I hate you..." he kicked him and cried, falling to his knees.

Sanji gasped a little at his accusation.

He was full of surprises but he didn't expect that. Asshole! Jerk! He felt Sanji’s hands gently cupping his cheeks and moving his head up to look at him.

"No..it's not…it's not it damn it! What the fuck do you keep spewing that everywhere?! It's not it!"

Sanji looked hurt too, but he's the one who should be hurt right now, not Sanji.

"Listen to me, and listen to me well - I’m not ashamed of you. I never was and never will be. I don't know from where you’re getting all these shitty ideas but…that's not it! I just…wanted you to wait so I can introduce you properly. Remember I said I had a roommate once? Well that "cool" guy used to live here. But I don't know how he’ll react...he’s not the kind of person to stay for long anyway so it won't matter even if you meet him. You get it now?! I just…need a little time to see what's going on with him. That's all. I swear I will let you meet him if you really want to. Just give me some slack ok?! Geez you’re such a brat."

He sounded tired and more hurt than he sounded before, but when he looked into his eyes he seemed to be telling the truth. It was a little hard to get what he was thinking, but from what he could tell, Sanji was honest.

"So...you’re not ashamed of me?" he asked and trembled.

"No, I’m not. Why would I be? So could you wait for me here? Just for a little while." Sanji said while he wiped the kid’s face from the tears, he didn't answer but Sanji seemed to know what his answer was so he got up and started to walk to the door. 

"I’ll be back so don't make any noise." the only sign he got from him was a short nod and Sanji left the room, closing the door after himself. 

After Sanji left the room and he was sure he couldn’t hear him he smiled. He was crossing two fingers behind his back and smiled naughtily.

"Like I ever listened to you before."

…..

Sanji was on his way to the door, to the green haired idiot that kept shouting and ringing the doorbell. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He really didn't need this right now, but it couldn’t be helped. But before this started he took two more pills with water. That should make him feel better again and shoot back.

"I’m coming damn it, just shut up already!"

He opened the door again, this time he wasn't surprised to see the green haired man. He was leaning on the wall by the door, wearing his journey clothes – a mostly open shirt, thick old black pants with boots and a jacket the seemed to have wrinkles. Zoro was glaring at him with murderous intent. He seemed very pissed off, well that was always good in Sanji’s account.

"Took your time answering. What great hospitality you have. Do you do this to everyone that visits, dartboard brow?" he said in sarcastically toxic tone.

And here it started, he really wasn't in the state of mind to argue with Zoro, but part of him was very happy. Fuck, why did he have mixed feelings every time this asshole was involved.

"You deserved it! What the hell were you thinking?!! Showing up without warning me first, who do you think you are?! You almost gave me a heart attack! Couldn't you at last message me saying that you were coming?! Called me? e-mailed me?! Hell, even a letter would have been nice!"

"I lost my phone okay?! I couldn't even if I wanted to and Luffy said he talked to you."

"Well he didn’t, and nice that you could talk to him first and not me!"

"Stop acting like a prick shitty cook and move!"

"Why should I?! We can talk just fine here." Sanji said stubbornly and folded his arms. Zoro however, was having none of it and shoved Sanji out of his way.

Sanji yelped at first then growled and ran after him. Zoro made his way into the apartment like he owned the place and sat down on the couch. 

"By the way you look like crap." that was the first thing he spit out after coming inside, and Sanji already wanted to kill the guy. How could one man be so annoying?!!

"What the hell?! Is that all you have to say to me?! Don't just let yourself in without permission, you rude asshole!! I never agreed to let you come inside!" he screamed while Zoro yawned.

"Look whos is talking. This is my apartment too, so shut your trap! You have no right to kick me out, it was mine in the first place and it’s _still_ mine! Know your place, curly cook!"

Sanji laughed quietly while coughing.  "Like hell it is! You have no right to say anything now, you haven’t been here in over a year! And you didn't pay rent, I did! So shut your mouth, you bastard marimo!" Zoro stared at him like he had just said the stupidest thing he ever heard and snorted.

"What are you talking about? You really out of it, eh? I did pay the rent, my rent, you idiot curly cook."

"W…what??" Sanji just stared at him again. This was not happening! It just couldn’t be happening! No way! 

"I said..." Zoro repeated himself "I _did_ pay half the rent, even though I wasn't here."

Minute after minute passed while the two men stared at each other in silence. Zoro looking bored while Sanji had wide eyes. After a while Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Didn't the landlord tell you anything? I told him to tell you."

"Since when?" he asked in a whisper-like voice without thinking.

When Zoro didn't seem to answer him, he raise his voice even though his throat hurt.

"I asked you something, moron! When was this arrangement made without me knowing?! I’ve been paying the full rent every damn month, you asshole marimo! So when did you do this shit without telling me first?!"

His heart beat increased again. Fuck. He really should not get so emotional right now. It wasn’t good for his body, but he didn't care even if he died now. Sanji was to pissed off to care. The green asshole just showed up and immediately managed to get under his skin and piss him off so bad until his heart almost stopped. Fucking hell. The marimo is not good for his health that was for sure.

Zoro huffed and scratched his neck, he seemed to consider how to answer him and after a minute he did.

"Well, it was the day before I traveled to Japan. I was sure you already knew about it." he said calmly, his static expression didn't change or show any emotion, and Sanji tried hard to read what he was thinking.

"Why the fuck did you do that?! What kind of moron are you?! And how can you stay so calm about this shit?! Are you even getting what this means? Do you?!! It's meant he tricked both of us! And we paid him double for over a year!!! A fucking year Zoro!! Why didn't you at least ask me first?!! Maybe you don't care if I pay him double, but you shouldn't have to paid for it too. You idiotic marimo!!"

Sanji yelled and walked around in circles biting hard on his cigarette. It was so frustrating and so damn stupid. Why did he have to be so stupid?!

He felt so humiliated, stupid and angry. But before he could continue walking around in endless circles in the living room, he felt one strong hand pulling his arm to stop him from moving anymore. He tried to get free from Zoro’s hold, but Zoro didn't let him and snarled at him, only letting him go after he stopped moving.

"Stop walking around like that, it's annoying. Calm your ass, shitty cook!" 

"Fuck! No wonder he didn't ask for anything, he wasn't in a hurry. When I see that asshole again I’ll kick his ass! I’ll knock all his teeth out!"

"Oi! Let me cut him a little too, curly cook.”

Zoro wore that smirk, it was his “I want to cut people” smirk. Zoro really like to cut anyone that hurt his friends or someone he cared about, that’s how Zoro was. And Sanji had to admit, he liked that about the man. He liked his protective side. If he wasn't so angry right now, he might have enjoyed taking it out that asshole with Zoro but he sighed instead.

"Hey, marimo…" he let his head fall down. He didn't want to see Zoro’s face right now. He just wanted to hear his answer, as stupid as it may be.

"Mmm?" Zoro hummed and Sanji could feel his stare on him.

"Why would you…? With the rent I mean. I didn't ask you to pay nor ask you for anything. So what’s with the shit of you paying even when you’re not living here anymore?" although he couldn't see his face, he felt Zoro tense and scratch his neck uncomfortably. Zoro came back to the couch and scoffed, closing his eyes as Sanji watched him without saying a word.

"I do what I fucking want, and that’s what I wanted to do."

"What th-"

"It's none of your business what I do with my money, if I want to pay I will."

"Again with this crap?! Come on stupid moss, you’re not making any fucking sense. And I never wanted your help, so you should mind your own shitty business, asshole!"

Zoro growled and glared at him from the sofa, looking like he was going to slit his throat in a minute, like a beast ready to kill. Well Sanji never backed off from Zoro’s challenges or fights, but right now he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to start a physical fight with him. He still didn't felt that good.

"Where have you been all this time?! I’ve been knocking on the door for two weeks and you never answered! Are you avoiding me?!"

"What the fuck moss head?! _Me_ avoiding _you_?!! In your dreams! I've never avoided anyone in my life, including you! Do you think all the world revolves around you, you egocentric prick?! News flash, it doesn’t! It's not like I’m sitting around waiting for your ass to come back 24 hours a day, I’m a busy man and I have a job! Don't think I'll always at home for you, shitty bastard!"

"Then what the hell were you doing?! How much did you work yourself stupid asshole!?" his frown and glare softened slightly but he still didn't have any expression that showed what he was thinking or feeling.

"Again, I don't see how that’s any of your business."

"It is my business when you don't answer!"

"Are you fucking kidding me?! If you wanted to see me that much then you could have gone to the restaurant, like every normal guy in our group. It's not like you don't know where it is, you've been there hundreds of times before." 

"I did!! It moved somewhere else so I couldn’t find it! Admit it, you’re trying to avoid me! Because you’re so scared to see me." he stated proud and knowingly like he had won something.

"Yeah right idiot! We haven't moved in ten years! Why would we move just to avoid your shitty ass?!! You just got lost again didn't you, directionless marimo?!"

Zoro growled and hit the table. "I did not get lost, you moved! It's your fault!"

"Like. I. Said. We didn't move anywhere you moron! If you don't believe me then I can take you there now and show you!"

"No thanks, I just want to have a nice nap now." Zoro dismissed him with his hand while Sanji growled and leaned over the sofa's back.

"Beside, you never called or wrote to me all this time, what did you expect me to do?! If you want to blame someone for avoiding here, it's you!" he pointed at Zoro's forehead and glared, Zoro only raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't have the time alright?! Besides you didn't call either so shut up!"

Sanji put his hand on his face and sighed while another coughing fit took over him. This was getting nowhere and he didn't feel like continuing it. He was right when he thought Zoro hadn't changed much while he was away. Still he was mostly just relieved he was there, now that he thought about it, the heavy restless feeling had gone away too. Well that was good he guessed.

But there was something weird about Zoro returning, something he knew he needed to dig out from him if he wanted to know why. He could have gone to any of their friends’ houses, but he still chose to come back here, to where Sanji was.

Sanji leaned over the back of the sofa and gently played with Zoro's short green hair with his fingertips. Zoro seem to just ignore him and kept his stone expression, but he didn't move his hand away. 

"So Marimo, why did you come back here?"

Zoro didn't move for a long time-at least it was for Sanji. And he didn't answer either. Great. Did he really need to start digging it now? He swore to god this guy was such a bother, but a bother he missed terribly.

"I do what I fucking want, when I want, that's it." Zoro answered simply, like it wasn't such a big deal, and crossed his arms.

"Come on Zoro, I wasn’t born yesterday. I know you and I’m not stupid enough to believe you came back just to see my pretty face. So just answer, what happened?"

"Drop it cook!" his tone was dangerously on edge and he frowned more, warning him to stop where he was before it got bad for real. But it only made Sanji more curious to know what it was now.

"Aww now I want to know what it is even more."  Sanji hummed in his ear. Zoro growled and pulled his shirt, making him fall face first on the sofa with full force.

"Stop being such annoying, nagging asshole or I’ll slice your mouth!"

"Agghh! Something happened right?! You don't just forget your dream all of sudden and come here for no reason! You’re not a man that gives up that easily! Unless I’m wrong and I missed news about a new greatest swordsman of the whole world with shitty green hair! Talk already asshole!" he yelled and huffed.

"I can achieve my dream anywhere I choose! Stop being such a narrow minded asshole. If I want to achieve my dream here, I can damn right do it. There is no different between this country and other countries. What your saying is stupid!"

When Zoro was done insulting him he shrugged. Sanji sat properly on the sofa and rolled his eyes. This was becoming more ridiculous by the minute and Zoro avoiding the questions and his excuses weren’t impressing Sanji at all. Why he couldn't just answer about what happened like any normal human being on the earth, Sanji had no idea.

"Is that so? Then why did you move all the way to Japan in the first place if it was that simple?!" he smiled to himself, he still managed to shut the idiot swordsman up even when he wasn't in the best shape and that always felt good.

Zoro was silent and didn't look at him.  Sanji tried to force his mind to come up with something witty to annoy him or make Zoro talk about what he wouldn't tell him, but he felt too tired and worn out for some reason, his mind felt strangely in a daze. After a while, Zoro stretched his arms in the air and yawned loudly again, opening his mouth wide and then scratching his head like an animal or a cat. Definitely a big house cat.

"I'm going to nap. Wake me up later, shitty cook." with this he got up and made his way toward the bedroom. Sanji almost fell from the couch as he realized where he was going.

"Wh…what?!! Wait! You can't!" he yelled without thinking and jumped up to block his way. Zoro stopped and glared at him. 

_"I didn't tell you about…him yet. How should I even start to explain about this shit? It's not like I could just say 'by the way, I have a kid now. I found him in the street.' yeah right like it was that simple!"_

"What the hell cook?! This is my room too!"

"You can't go in there! You can sleep anywhere right?! So go sleep on the floor!” the swordsman raised one eyebrow at this then scowled angrily. 

"And why the hell not?! What’s your problem!? It better be good or I'll cut your ass!"

"Of course it is a good reason…it's…uh…it’s messy, I didn't have time to clean it yet so…wait a while. You can't go in there while it's a wreck." Sanji stuttered and started to sweat. He knew he didn't sound convincing at all but he still tried. Shit, his mind really couldn't come up with better reason than this?! This was so lame. He was so screwed!

"Is that all?! You know how much I care about how my room looks! What are you hiding asshole!?" he growled lowly in an almost animal like way and pinned him to the wall while Sanji avoided his eyes.

"I'm the one hiding things?!! What about you? What the fuck are you hiding from me, huh asshole marimo?! You won't answer that will you?!!"

"You better talk asshole! Why are you so against me going into my own bedroom? What do you have in there you don't want me to see? Did you hide some girl in there?!"

"What the hell…why would I hide a girl in there?!! Are you an idiot?!! There is no girls in here, stupid asshole! And if I _had_ I wouldn't hide them from you. You're not that great or better than me so I don't have to do that kind of shit!"

“Yeah? Then you don't mind if I go and take a look where you so called "girl" that hasn't there right bastard?!"

"No! I said you can't so you can't okay?! And like I said, there is no girl in here damn it! You're so annoying!!"

"Then there is nothing you should be worried about so stop being such a bossy fucker and move!!" Zoro yelled and pushed him against the wall while they argument. Sanji wanted to go after him but stopped in his place.

His breathing and head started to freak out again.  

His body started to shake and his dizziness got stronger while his throat began to feel as if it were burning, fuck it hurt! It felt like everything he ate and the pills he took earlier were going up in his throat. He tried to breathe in and out deeply to avoid the nausea, but it didn't work. His head hurt, his body hurt and his throat hurt too. Fuck, what's wrong with his body?! He felt better before so what the fuck, he should be fine…Zoro’s hold become gentler, and he let his shirt go. His eyes seemed worried and...scared? Panicked? He’d never seen the swordsman scared before.

"Oi…shitty cook, Oi…stay with me! What's wrong?!"

But he could not answer him, everything was spinning and becoming black. He could not think. He couldn't do anything. He let it happen. He was too tired to give a shit.

The swordsman caught him before he fell on the floor, pulling him into his arms and moving his head to rest on his muscular chest and snorted, more at himself then the idiot cook in his arms. He decided to take him to bed, even if the idiot forbade him to enter the room for an unexplained reason.

While walking back to their two beds in the room Zoro wondered why he always did that to himself. If he was feeling bad, then he should just said so from the beginning, it's not like it was that hard! Then again, this is the cook he's talking about here, so he would never admit it in his life cause he was an idiot. From the second the idiot opened the door, Zoro suspected something was off with him. His face was pale like a ghost, it was so unnatural, even for the cook’s usual pale skin, it wasn't normal. There were obvious bags under his eyes that showed he didn't sleep much within the past week.

He wanted to think that it was only his imagination, that the cook was fine even if he coughed harder than usual in the past and looking the way he did – which was like crap. The idiot was acting and talking normally, even arguing with him like he always did, but it seemed his suspicions were true, he should have done something about it.

His nerves were bad enough while he tried to stay in control but now it was harder to control himself. It was bad enough that the idiot could annoy him to no end, now the asshole was unconscious and left everything to him, which made him even more annoyed because what the fuck was he suppose to do?

On the plus side, the shitty idiot would be quiet and let him take care him without saying anything. But he still wasn't sure about what happened to him and what should he do now. How the hell could he take care of him if he didn't know what it is that was wrong with him.

Zoro chose to ignore it for now and walked inside their bedroom, putting the cook on his bed gently and started working to remove his shoes and strip his shirt off. The pants could stay since he wasn't sure he could handle Sanji naked right now and not get distracted, and he didn't need that kind of distraction anyway.

After he finished dressing him with his stupid pajamas he covered him with the blanket and went to sit on his own single bed.

He sat there for a few minutes, holding his hands together and resting his chin on them.

As he looked around the room he found it was the opposite of messy. It was perfectly clean and organized. What the hell that moron was blabbering about?! What a shit head fucking liar, he was so going to get his ass cut when he woke up and felt better! Which better be soon! He was soo going to slice him up for this. Fuck, When was that asshole going to feel better anyway?! His composure started to slip away from him, and Zoro didn't like that. He liked to stay in control – always. But the silence was driving him insane. He didn't want to see Sanji's unconscious face, he needed to be composed and calm, and think about what the best thing for him to do now was. Yeah, that what he should do.

 

TBC

 


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone and happy valentine day.  
> to all my wonderful readers, I"m so soo sorry this took so long! please forgive me! =_= most of it was ready technically but I have a lot of trouble with the last part of this chapter. just know that I love you all that still follow this story and read it.  
> and I have a bad news, from now on I won't have a beta anymore to fix my mistakes. so I try to be my own beta, has much has I could. for this chapter I try my best to fix things, but I still can't fix everything.  
> so know that it may have grammar/spell/time mistakes. has much has I read it twice and try to fix everything, I still not a native English speaker and I can't say my grammar and English is that good and I"m sorry about it.  
> the good news is that this chapter will be a bit longer, and I hope you like it. you, my readers that still read this story despite everything, thank you so much!!  
> and please comment about what you think about all that happen, I love to know your thoughts about it XD especially about Zoro.

** chapter 6 **

When Sanji woke up again slowly with heavy eyes, his ability to breath and think come back. his mind felt lighter and clearer, like the storm and the dizziness were never there. like the kind of clarity you have only after a long and deep sleep that he was sure needed.  
Now he could think and move much easier than before, his throat still hurt but not like before. it felt good to be fully rested without the feeling of tiredness or headache or heavy daze he felt before but there still something that bother him.  
Sanji sign and scratch his head while lying down, he guess he slept for some time but wasn't sure what happen after he lost consciousness. What the marimo did or what happen. he felt a weird sensation on his forehead and take out the wet towel that rest there. it must be the marimo who put it there, did he take care of him? really? that selfish marimo?!  
And someone changes his cloths, well who would have guess he was able to do it for a change. What time was it anyway? He search for his clock near the bed but it seem to be missing for some reason and the window was shut closed. But he was sure it wasn't morning anymore but it really make him wonder how much time was he out.  
his stomach growl with hunger like he didn't eat for a whole day so he must be out at last 5-6 hours, maybe more. he look around the room and his shirt was on the floor and he was in his– their room. well that great to know the marimo actually bother to listen to his request after he lost consciousness, asshole!

Speak of the devil the marimo set on the floor right next to the bed and lean on the well folding his arms and legs like he's meditates. his eyes were close so he probably didn't notice him waking up. his swords lay in his arms and on his shoulder like some kind of warrior. he never get how he can sleep in such a weird position but that was the marimo after all so it was a waste of time to even try. but it fit the bastard, that was for sure, so he just smile and sit up.  and then he remember he didn't find any brat around and sigh.

that's just great, he should have known he won't listen to him and something have to happen to him! now he was worried even more then if he meet with the stupid marimo! where that brat run off too now?!! he should not be surprise, him like the shitty marimo always do whatever the fuck they want! still, he should thank the asshole green hair for taking care of him, at last he assume he did. but first things first, he need to find that shitty brat and start to get up to sitting position but before he mange to get out of bed he heard the nonchalant deep voice grunt from the other man that didn't open his eyes.

"Where do you think you going?!" what make Sanji jump and stay sitting on the bed.

"Wh…what?! I thought you were asleep! did you just pretend to be asleep until now?! you…at last open your eyes first when you speak you idiot!! you scared the shit out of me!! do you have a thing of doing it to me or what?!!"

"I don't remember allowing you to move around! lay back in bed!"

"Who are you to decide this shit?! I was just going to take something to eat and…wait why do I need to explain myself to a shitty marimo like you?!! and to think I was going to thank you later."

"The doctor said you need to rest for three days. No complaining and no moving around! if you hungry, I make you something." Zoro said simply.

"You brought a doctor?! for what??" his eyes stare at him with surprise, why the hell he need a doctor, he wasn't sick. okay maybe he was sick, a little bit.   

"You seriously asking?!! I’m not the one who faint here! and it's wasn't normal even for a curly brew like you!"

"What did you just call me asshole marimo?!!!" with angry glare at Zoro that didn't see it anyway, so it seem it didn't do much. Geez this guy sure knows how to make his blood boiled has soon he wakes up! what a pain in the ass!

Zoro open his eyes finally and look right at him, their eyes meet and he look tired like he didn't sleep much. did he really got all worried over this fainting thing? this guy really think he that weak?! well to his defense, if it was the opposite and Zoro was the one who look like shit and faint in front of Sanji, he probably would worry his head off, so he just sigh and scratch his head. at last the marimo wasn't mad at him for this, Sanji would have get mad at him if he was in his shoes, but Zoro seem calm and relieved, no anger or blaming was there. What really made him glad; he didn't need this right now.

"How are you feeling?" he ask with no expression. Sanji sigh again and remove the blanket from his body, putting his legs on the cold floor. god it was cold to rise up from bed.

"Better. not hundred percent but much better." he wanted to say "thanks to you" but stop himself, no need to raise his big ago to be bigger then what it already is. he thank him in another way that won't raise his big ago.

"That's good." Zoro smile a little bit and watch him closely.

"Yeas. I felt a little out of it for a couple of days. guess I was a little sick but I’m fine now."

Zoro roll his eyes and scoff rising from his sitting position and stretched his muscle body and then come closer to him

"No matter how you look at it, this wasn't a 'little'!"

"Fine fine! just drop it, okay?! I’m fine now. My head doesn't hurt." 

Sanji come to stand up but Zoro stop him by holding his arms and push him with his body back to the bed with force and both man fell back on the single bed. Sanji let out a yelp and try to fight him back, but couldn't use most of his power since he was hungry and a little weak after just waking up. Not to mention the pain in his throat grow with every sound he make after he woke up. so he just close his eyes and try to fight Zoro off of him.

"I won't repeat myself cook, no moving around for three days!"

"Aghh! are you crazy?! I die without eating for three days! let go!!"

"for fuck sake, listen to me!! I make everything you need so just lay down and let me handle this!! You need to rest!"

"You?! in my kitchen?! I rather die!" what make him smirk because the marimo looked piss off. it always was fun to see him pissed off like this, always.

"Don't worry, I can arrange that after you recover so shut up and stay here!" Zoro hiss while glaring at him.

Zoro lucked his arms on the bed, like he's going to do something more to him. how the fuck did they get into this position he will never know! but Zoro on him was pretty embarrassing. Especially feeling his muscles on him who grow even bigger from the last time he saw him was not bad at all. fuck! this is not the time for this! he didn't want to feel weird just after waking up.

"Zoro, get off me. I get it okay?! I come back to lay on the fucking bed or whatever. but at last let me cook this time, I really want to make something and I didn't even make you anything after so long that you come back and probably fill your body with junk for a year! I can't rest like this!"

Zoro do has he was told and let go of Sanji arms, rising up to sitting position he let out a big and deep sigh and stare at him. Sanji felt a little bad, but he didn't lie about it. he really could not stand the idea of that idiot filling himself with junk that will kill him someday and feeding people was his job and a big part of him. he wanted to at last do that before he had to be tied up to that bed.

"Alright. but only this time! After that you coming right back to bed, no excuses!!"

"Got it. fair enough." he smile and find the packet of his cigarette's in the drawer of his desk, lucky for him the marimo didn't hide them away. he took one to his mouth and look around for his lighter in his pants but didn't find any. shit! where is it?!! but the cigarette in his mouth was taking away before he could light it, it was the marimo glaring at him and took the packet of cigarette's from him.

"No smoking either! the doctor orders." with his annoying smart ass voice.

"since when do you care?! I need at last one. give me a break!!"  and try to steal back his cigarette but Zoro proven to be a tough opponent.

"No! stop whining!"

"arrgg!! I can't stand you, bastard!" Sanji growl and slap his head lightly while Zoro smirk his prideful stupid smile.  Sanji really wanted to kick his ass!

"By the way, what time is it? how much time did I slept anyway??"

Zoro was silence and frown for a while and after a couple of minutes answer.

"A day and helf, more or less."

"What the hell is that mean??!!"

"All yesterday and today until after noon." Zoro answer while folding his arms and frown even more at him, he didn't seem to want to answer him anymore.

"All day?!! and today too?!! Why didn't you wake me up?!! you let me sleep for fucking all day, what's wrong with you?!!!"

"First, the doctor said to leave you alone. Second, it was much more quitter that way." he said while smirking his smart ass smirk again that he know will annoy Sanji to no end and he sure succeed in it. Sanji wanted to punch and kick the guy so hard right there and then until he could burly move again!

"Fuck you asshole!!! oh crap! I can't believe I sleep that long!! this is bad, really bad! I had things to do god damn it!" Sanji whine and run around like a crazy person while Zoro kept frowning and calling him an idiot. 

"Do you want to eat or been annoying idiot?! if you going to keep whining I'm going to tied you up to the bed."

"Fine!! But you should have waking me up!! I have work to do and...other things."

"Zeff already know, and he said he doesn't need you until you get better."

"You already told him everything without asking me?!! how much a selfish prick are you!?! I never agree to stop working!" Sanji burst with anger. the asshole just come back into his life and he's already doing whatever the fuck he wants!

"I can't talk with a sleeping princess, don't expect the impossible!" Zoro said while smirking, enjoying the whole show Sanji was making and his burst of anger. also he seem proud of himself.

"Who are you calling a princess?!!!" Sanji growl and felt fire coming from inside him, if that asshole won't shut up he swear to god he will murder him right there.

"Oh right, a curly brow princess."

Sanji grabbed Zoro shirt in a tight grip and glare at him with his dagger killer look, if he didn't die yet from this shitty disease, he sure has hell this guy will kill him soon enough from attack of anger he given him.

"Stop adding more names on your stupid nicknames asshole annoying marimo cactus! I really am going to kill if you don't shut up!!"

"What's wrong curly? stop been all sassy and stress out! what got your pants on fire now?" Zoro ask calmly while smirking, enjoying every moment of Sanji scowling and cursing him like a sailor.

"None of your fucking business, shitty cactus! so shut the fuck up already!!"  

Sanji finish and step fast to exist the room faster then he wanted too with Zoro following right behind him grinning.  he so going to kick him latter, asshole marimo!

after they finally got to the kitchen Sanji and Zoro were shocked to find the mass someone left behind, leftovers and half eaten food all over the cabinet's and floor. Someone was very massy and didn't seem to care of leaving evidence of his existence all over the kitchen, has if Sanji didn't felt guilty enough. well, at last he ate something, even if it was massy has hell. he sand a look at Zoro, maybe he had something to do with this too while he was out. but Zoro seem clueless and more shocked then Sanji was so it was clear what happen but he still wonder about what Zoro know since he was asleep.

"What?! it wasn't me! I didn't eat anything since yesterday."

"No, I didn't say it was you. I just wonder...did you...by any chance seen someone in the room? while I was out I mean." Sanji ask and hurry to look away from him, damn this was hard to bring out.

"You mean that women you tried to hide from me before?"

"Again with that shit?!! how do you even come out it was a 'women'?! I already told you, I didn't hide any women in there! are you such a moron to not be able to get it the first time?!! how many times do I need to repeat this until you get it?!"

"Then who was it?! I bet you know!" Zoro hiss and glare at him like he just kill his mother or some shit.

Sanji sigh and walk inside the dirty kitchen, starting the cleanup operation cause this is going to take a while. Did he have to be such an ass about it?! why he been such a pain in the ass about such a stupid thing anyway?! what is it matter to him who was there?

"Forget it then. Do you want something in particular? I can make you anything you want."

Zoro was silence and kept it while leaning on the well. Giving him the most cold and deadly looks he can mange.  

"Didn't we have a deal you just going to make something, eat and go to bed?!"

"I was going to just to make something, damn cactus! but I can't cook when the kitchen in this shape! and it dirty! just sit down and I finish it quickly."

"Is that your excuse to waste your energy?!!"

"It's not a waste. Here we eat and we can't eat like this! it disgusting and not healthy! if you not going to help then sit down and shut the fuck up! Someone has to do it, and I don't see it be you." he said harshly and cough, fuck it hurt again.

"Who said I wasn't? it's you who need to sit! I do it." Zoro said stubbornly and start to clean the kitchen has well. and way faster than Sanji could manage to do, well who would know. maybe the marimo was good for something after all.

"Hi, w..what come over you. if it's any kind of pity you fucking dead! and I can mange." he try and Zoro scoff.

"Right, mange to be an idiot shitty cook." and got an elbow to the chest for that.

Never mind, the asshole is not good for anything other than be a pain in the ass. but they were a good team at cleaning the kitchen, he can't deny that fact. They clean in silence and Zoro help him clean the cabinets and dirty dishes. in a way, that silence was a moment of peace for both of them, a moment both of them needed too.

after they finish washing the dishes and clean, Sanji take out the pills he was taking before Zoro show up, planning on taking them again but then remember those pills never did help him.

"What you doing?"

"I was going to take some medicine against this shitty cold, but it never help."

Zoro stare at him and narrow his eyes at the bottle of medicine he hold in his hands.

"Are you delusional or something? this isn't a medicine for a cold at all and for a long time we didn't buy any."

Sanji open his eyes with shock, for fuck sake!

"Oh yeas?! then what the fuck is it then?!!" Sanji said and show him the bottle that write the name and what it for mostly for colds, when to take and more right in Zoro face what make Zoro all smug.

"Oh this, you found it. I wonder where this was when I was in Japan. it my Vitamins, they harmless of course." with a proud smirk he took one pill while Sanji stare at him with open mouth.

"You....always! always doing whatever the fuck you want!! don't move things has you please and don't put shit in medicine bottle's that I don't know what they are, fucker!! I could have been poison because of you, moron!!!" Sanji yell and kick his left leg, the first kick hit the mark but Zoro stop the second one and hold his leg in the ear.

"Calm down shitty cook! the original pills expired anyway, so you should thank me! I save you from poison yourself! who's the moron now?"  

the smug face show up again with full force, great now Sanji wanted to pull his hair out! but he had a point, and he hated when Zoro had a point! shit, he hated him right now so much!

"Next time, do what normal people usually do and throw them the fuck away, idiot marimo!!" Sanji grumble and take a deep breath to calm himself.

"I am normal." Zoro claim indifferent about all the issue, like it wasn't such a big deal.

"Normal people don't keep expire medicine bottles in their kitchen! why you need them anyway?? this is stupid!! why do I even have this talk with you!!?"

 "Ask Chopper, he's the one who keep pushing them into me with the excuse that it get me stronger although I don't need his help. I get stronger by myself." after he finish, he show off his muscles. like Sanji didn't seen them already or felt them for that matter. fuck he should not think about this right now! fuck fuck!

for some reason, Sanji felt tired all of sudden and just let his head full on the cabinet, feeling hopeless by the minute. Why did he even ask about this stuff from an idiot like Zoro?! this was a mistake to ask him anything and sigh deeply into the cold surface of the cabinet.

"Anyway you are going to cook or what?"  Zoro finally ask with bored expression.

"Yeas. just sit there and wait." Sanji answer and point to the dining table. and start to do what he know the best, cooking. For some reason he felt a little despair from a unknown reason. while ignoring the fucker that stare at his back, at last he try to ignore his sharp looks what didn't really work.

still there is more things to worry about, like that kid. he wasn't there for a whole day, no two days, and he doesn’t know what happen to him. what is very bad! he can be anywhere in the house or he can be on the streets again or he can get into trouble. he really can't know until he find him, fuck he didn't felt like eating anymore even though his body scream from hunger. he wasn't good at this, he always was proud of his ability to feed other people, but this time he fail to take care of one. no matter how he look at this, he was a failure.  

….

after ten minutes the shitty cook finish cooking and arranged the table, he was drinking a hot tea with honey and eat a little bit in silence while Zoro dig in. Zoro had to be honest, that shitty cook should be arrested for making such addicting good food and make people sense of taste not able to eat anything else. he curse himself when he start to eat it again, cause he finally remember  how much good and damn testy it was! this guy was a pain in the ass, but when it come to cooking food, everything he make was gold. even the most simpler things can make Zoro addicted and his stomach sing for it. someone really need to arrest him!

this was a very big problem, cause Zoro didn't want to get addicted to this again. it was so hard to get used to eat ordinary food in Japan all because of this asshole! he destroy all his sense of taste and he can never get it back! he should sue him for ruin his sense of taste, damn bastard! can it be a thing you can cook too good until you get addicted to it? Zoro didn't care much just that this great taste was missing in his life for a long time. Like getting back a sense of home and great appetite for something he didn't even know he misses until he taste it again.  now he could not eat an ordinary food again and will have to lean on that idiot cook! well if he already lost to it, might has well enjoy it, not like he tell the moron in this lifetime.

Sanji eat but mostly seem to be bother by something. Zoro examined his face and his eyes but could not make out what was on the blond mind. he could not read his thoughts no matter how much he try and it frustrated him cause he know something was wrong with him but not what it is. And for all the time he know Sanji, he know he should not step on his private matters, just like Sanji won't do it to him. That just how their relationship work. they annoy each other, they know each other buttons and how to push them and they drive each other insane but at the same time they deeply respect each other pricey and strong points and dreams.

but if there is something Zoro learn is not to make the same mistake twice, and this was the time. this time he won't just let it slide, this time he will make this guy talk! after all, when Zoro wanted something, he will get it no matter what. And it true for everything he do! so Sanji will talk no matter what! so only for this time...he's going to try.

"Oi cook, what's wrong?" Zoro ask with determination and look straight at him while Sanji avoid his eyes.

"What are you....I'm fine, just finish your food already, marimo."     

"Stop lying shitty cook!"

"I'm not laying asshole. just finish it and stop been a pain in my ass okay!? we will talk latter, I need to go the bathroom." Sanji finish his food fast and rise up, not even looking at him and turn to leave the kitchen but Zoro stop him by holding his arm.

"And where do you think you going?! are you ignoring our deal?!" Zoro use all the force he could to intimated Sanji, he know the blond is running away but not why! he could not get an answer from him either and it's annoy him to no end.

"The fuck? No!! I’m not ignoring it! Can't I at last go to the bathroom before you luck me up in bed?! Am I your prisoner or some shit?!! I think I have some rights has a human bean to go, so shut the fuck up and stop nagging me!" Sanji growl and took his arm from Zoro hold, running has fast has he could to exist the kitchen while Zoro smirk and lean on his hand.

From there Zoro could hear his footsteps entering the bathroom and slam the door shut very angrily.  Well, it fit the asshole. Sanji hot tamper can get out anytime, but he was glad he acts like his usual self.

at last that what he wanted to think until he heard Sanji footsteps walking around the apartment restlessly and aimlessly. like he was searching for something, and walking in all the rooms in the apartment, did a circle in the living room four times like a maniac and then slam the front door. did he just want out without even giving a shit about Zoro opinion?!! That son of bitch! and they had a deal too!! where the fuck he run off too without even telling him?! fuck, now he need to go and drag him back. that's it, now he really going to tie him up to the bed for a fucking week, idiot fucker!!! he thought while chewing angrily, well maybe after he finish his amazing food. 

he must have search for that women he hide, has much has Sanji deny it he know him too long so it has to be a women. Sanji always surround himself in women most of the time just to serve them, what always piss him off cause it was fucking stupid how he act like a moron every time there is a women with boobs in the room. What so great about them anyway?!!  he always find them, mostly, annoying that never shut up! and Sanji was crazy about them what Zoro will never get why.

But suddenly something weird happen, when he come to take a piece from his food a little hand stole it before he can take it to his mouth and hit the plate instead. the fuck…?!

 he low his gaze to his plate. that was weird! he wait in anticipation, silence and calm staring at the plate. after five minutes it show up again, a little hand from under the table, fumble and searching his food. Zoro smirk and before the hand reach his plate he nail it to the table with his fist. no one staling food from Zoro, especially not Sanji food. if he have this guy food, he will never share it with anyone, ever! he heard a little yelped and the little hand struggled to get free from Zoro hold. but it won't work, that little thief won't get away from him.

the hand kept struggling for nothing, he have to give him credit for not giving up the lost fight and heard another yelp.

"Owww! ow oww it hurt! let go! I want to eat too!!"

it was a kid voice from under the table, a little low and dry. What the hell a kid doing there? he didn't remember Sanji had any kids before, did he actually make one while Zoro was away?? nope, no way. a year is too short to make a kid, and he know for a fact Sanji didn't have any kids before he left. Unless the idiot make some girl pregnant by accident and never told him about it. Zoro smirk wider and rise his fist only to drag that little arm out from under the table, making him abandon his hiding spot by force him to come out and stand in front of him.

"Who are you?"

"I’m living with Sanji now, who are you?! and it hurt, let go!" he answer back and struggle to get free from Zoro grip, while Zoro rise his eyebrows. Look what we have here, a smart ass. well good to know Sanji is not the only smart ass around here. 

"I meant, are you part of Sanji family?"

Now that he thought about it, Sanji never talk about his family. well on Zeff he talk a lot, but not on his biological family. he know more or less where he lived before, like the area he grown up, but not with who. and he seem not to want to talk about it, so Zoro never ask much about it. but one problem with this was that this kid didn't look like Sanji at all, his short hair was light gray color and his eyes soft deep brown. he actually remind him of someone he used to know, but his face was softer than him so Zoro ignore it. he found him interesting and make him sit down next to him on to the table, letting go of his arm. while the kid was staring at him in silence for a minute.

"No. I’m not related to Sanji, I’m living with him now. you?!" with a deep judging stare. he really seem to want to know about him and Zoro didn't mind.

"The name is Roronoa Zoro, you can say we know each other for some time." 

"Zoro is a cool name. I actually sew you in pictures Sanji hide in his closet. You seem cool with the green hair so I kind of wanted to meet you, but Sanji never was around to open the door so.."  and low his face a little shyly.

Zoro stare at him wide eyes for a while, so he thought he was cool uh? it was so unlike that shitty cook and he like that. this kid seem much smarter than him and know who the cool around here. but what the fuck, the shitty cook hide pictures of him?

"he…hide picture's of me in his closet?"  Zoro ask with disbelief.

Now that something he never excepted from the idiot cook. he didn't even know how to react to this new information about him, should he be creep out by this?

"No. it's pictures of many people around him, I guess. You were one of them so…ahh! but don't tell him I peek in there, I don't want him to get angry at me! I just wanted to see what he had in there. Please don't tell him I looked at them!" he bag and give him the look, the begging teary eyes. oh no, don't use that! Zoro smile gently at him and nodded, for some reason he could never handle this kind of eyes.

"I won't, it will be our secret. What is your name kid?"

"Really?? thank you Zoro! mm it's…Zen Yuzuki. my mom wanted a different name, but dad said this name is better. my dad really cool too, you know. not cool like you, but he really is cool and strong!" he got silence after talking about his parents, looking down. Zoro let him take his time and give him the rest of the food. What make him smile again.

"Sanji food is the best!! right right?? it really okay?" he stare at the plate with appetite in his eyes and Zoro just give up. if he wanted it that much then Zoro let him.

"Yeas, take it. I’m not hungry."

"Thanks Zoro!! you the best!" Zen smile brightly and eat without stopping.

"Can I ask you..Where you meet him?" Zoro found himself asking, has much he didn't like to pray into other people business, he know the cook and it worry him. if this kid had something to do on how bother he was then he need to know all the details.  Zen give him a heisted look for a long time, and after he finish eating everything he smile sadly.

"I tell you but…don't tell him that I told you okay? the truth is Sanji said I should not show up in front of you but I ignore him, cause it's not fair that only him can talk to you!! stupid Sanji!!"

Zoro nodded and smirk at his cute insult for the cook. 

"I was resting in an ally at the time and… I was sure he was going to go away like the other people around. I was tired and hungry, so I didn't really care at that time. but…Sanji come back for me and feed me. I thought he was going to use me for something bad, but…he didn't. he didn't ask anything in return. I was really surprise you know. Sanji was kind and I…just didn't know what to do."    

"Yeas, that's him all right. he just can't ignore starvation." Zoro sigh deeply, it was his good and worst point in his personality. Zoro know it can hurt him someday, he just know it. He didn't dislike it, but he know it was his weakness. but Zen smile brightly and nodded, he seem to really like the shitty cook. What make him wonder how much time they spend together without him around, it fault tight and strange in his chest. 

"haha right right??? but he so annoying sometimes and say mean things! still I’m glad I follow him. he fight for me to eat and he take care of me. I don't know why I follow him, I was desperate. I didn't imagine he will let me in though."

Zoro take out some booze and set down again, taking a deep gulp and come back to watch Zen that kept smiling brightly while he kept telling him what happen.

"You know you know, Sanji buy me a lot of stuff. and he force me to shower. it was really stupid! but I like one of the toys! it was so cool! want to see??"

"oh sure. if that stubborn idiot let you in, then he trust you."

"really?? you think so? Although I only a bother to him? I think that…soon he get tired of me and…" his face want so down until Zoro could burly see his expression. but he could guess according to his tone of voice that he was scared. how that shitty cook mange to do that to him?!! he will cut his ass later.

"Hi Zen, listen to me. are you listening?" his voice was calm but show authority and made him rise his head back. now he need to fix his mass, shitty asshole!  Zen only nodded to show he was listening but didn't look at him only on the floor.

"I know this fuck…I mean cook for a long time. We were in the same school."

he started, and after he finish the sentence it was silence again while Zen didn't look at him. there were heavy silence, but Zoro kept going.

"So I can tell you I know him and from what I know, he's not a guy that gets tired of people! Especially not people he bring home and buy stuff for. so you can trust me on this."

Zen eyes start to tear up and he move Zoro hands away and rub his eyes. Zoro had to admit, it was cute. but it really seem like it getting out of control and scratch his head.   

"But…but but…Sanji got sick because of me. I seen him fell down and not waking up. I think that…he's dying. stupid Sanji!! ahhh he said he won't die!! liar!! stupid liar! he was coughing all the time and lie that he was okay! I hate him!" he start to cry loudly and sniffing. Zoro let him take out all his emotions and just extend his arms for him to a hug.

"Come here, buddy. it's all right."

And Zen run to him instantly, hugging him tight and weeps on his shirt.

"ahhh...it…all his fault! hate him!! aahhhh!!"

 "Hi, no matter what you saw, that guy will be alright. he won't die, he just need to sleep." Zoro said quietly with encouragement while moving his hand on his back in circles. he really was worried about him, that idiot cook! what the hell was he thinking!?

after a while that Zen cry his heart out and sniff, he let go and Zoro help him clean his face and nose. Zen come back to the chair and move closer to Zoro.

"I believe you but…Sanji working all the time. I wish he stop working." with another big sniff from his runny nose. Zoro clean his nose with some tissue and face , trying to find a simple reason for the idiot crazy cook actions.

"When the last time he was with you all day? and take you out?." Zoro ask while Zen watch him with wide eyes, it seem he didn't expect him to ask those things.

"when that…I don't know. he always working and coming back very late and then go to sleep. and he won't let me sleep with him." Zen pout and cross his arms.

"Yap, that how he is but still..."

"So…Sanji is going to get better, right? like he was before he was sick if he sleep a lot??"

"That's right. will you help me making him stay in bed?" Zoro ask, finding his ally while Zen nodded strongly with a big smile.

"Count on me! I will make Sanji sleep a lott!!! haha"  he giggle and Zoro smile and nodded.

"Good. you a great help!"

"Yay! Sanji going to be fine now! Sanji can't say no to me. I do anything for Sanji!"

"Let's take care of this cook together." Zoro said with gentle tone and show him his friendly fist, Zen touch his fist with his own close fist to seal their deal and giggle. and that was it, Zoro didn't believe how good he can get along with the new kid he just meet but he did. so it was good he guess. still there were some things that worry him and he wanted to clarify with him before he go to bring back that shitty cook.

"Say buddy. can I ask you to tell me everything that happen between you and the cook after he pick you up?" his tone soft but serious, and Zen sew on his face he was serious and nodded. 

Slowly, he told him everything that happen while he was away, from Sanji nightmares until his pathetic try to hide him away. what really make him wonder what the fuck was that idiot cook thinking or doing. but the thing that worry him more was the fact that he never ask Zen about his real family or his real parents, that really wasn't good!

after Zen finish his story, Zoro give him something sweet to drink and took more booze for himself, petting Zen back slowly what seem to calm him down after telling him everything.  

"Do you miss them, your real parents?" he try to ask gently, but it come out dry. Zoro always had this problem for some reason in the most important moments. the kid look at him for while, guilt write all over his face and low his head. like he did something terrible you can ever imagine.

"Sorry, you don't want to talk about it." Zoro was fast to cancel it, if he wasn't ready to talk about it, then he won't ask. Zoro wasn't the kind of person who talk about himself much in the first place either.

"It just…you see, Sanji never ask about it. I guess he didn't care but the truth is I….I really miss them! I want to see them again!! but I think…if I say this to Sanji, he get hurt. so…I decided to not think about it." Zen seem to try to stop his tears again, what was understandable in his situation. he was enduring the pain all this time by himself with no help from that idiot! Zoro sigh deeply and bury his face in his hand, great job shitty cook!!

"Sorry Zoro. are you mad?"

"No buddy, of course I'm not mad." Zoro said calmly and remove his hand from his face despite his anger on the shitty cook and smile to him.

"If you want to see them, I will help you find them. No matter what, we will find them."

"Really Zoro??! you do that for me?? but what about Sanji..." his voice shake and he try to look away so Zoro won't see him tearing up again.

"Don't worry about him, I handle him, you just wait. Okay, buddy?" his voice was calm and confident, it give Zen the sense of safe feeling he been wanting for a long time so he accept him and hug Zoro tight.

"Will you stay then? Like forever! Sanji said you will leave soon."  

When he find that moron, that asshole will get his ass cut! for sure!! Zoro swear it to himself. why the hell he said that to him?! he never said he will leave! curly brew moron! Deciding shit by himself!

"Yeas sure. don't worry."

"horry!! Zoro staying! Zoro staying!!" Zen celebrate like the kid he was, what make Zoro smirk. let's see what that moron have to say about this now!

"Okay, stay here. I'm going to find our lost cook. I be back very soon."

"Okayyy!" Zen said brightly and go to find something to play with. it seem that talking about what bothering him help him feel better.

While Zoro start his way out to find that lost shitty cook and to maybe beat the crap out of him, he was wondering of what they going to do about this kid. this was more complicated then he thought it would be. never the less, that asshole cook have some explaining to do!! and a lot of it before he can let it go and he better have a very good reason for his shitty actions!

.....

It didn't take him long to find him to Zoro surprise. The idiot blond lean on the well behind their building behind the stairs, he was standing there and smoke, looking worried about many things. Why is he standing outside like this while he still sick?!! stupid moron weird eyebrow's!

he was smoking like crazy. He didn't even notice Zoro coming towards him since he was too busy in his own world, what hell going on in his stupid mind of his?! But now he had the advantage, and he's going to use it for sure!

"Oi, what are you doing?!!"

"Ahh! oh it's you marimo. yeas I know, I’m coming in a minute. I was just taking a break to smoke. you know, before you going to force me into the stupid bed again. just let my finish my cigarette and don't dare to say I’m no allowed to smoke, cause I fucking kill you!"

Zoro fold his arms and just glare at him. Annoying pain the ass has usual, how great! Why he was worried so much about him?! there isn't any need to come after him, this is the idiot cook after all. but he couldn't just stay there and wait.

"Like I said, you not allowed to smoke, kill the doctor later." with a smirk he stole Sanji cigarette and step on it. Zoro enjoy the view of Sanji angry reaction over something so stupid.

"Ahhh!! you just impossible, you asshole mosshead! you know how much it cost?! do you?!!! if you not paying for it, at least don't destroy it! you weren't the one who buy it I did! damn you!!"

"Who do you think you are?! Going outside without telling me after we have a deal?!! You don't have any right's here!"

"What am I, your fucking prisoner or something?! don't tell me what to do asshole!! If I want to kill myself, I fucking have all the right's to do it so fuck you!!!"

"You so annoying dartboard brow! you done now?!"

"No! I didn't done, asshole! Don't just come after me and treat me like a fucking criminal! What did you really want anyway?!!" taking another stick to his mouth, hoping the moss for brain won't take it away again and turn his back to him to calm himself while lighting his new cigarette. With Zoro you will never know what he do and his face is expressionless.

The worse thing is that he didn't find the brat anywhere, he look for him in the most common places in the neighborhood but no one seen someone that look like him. Could he gone much farther than the neighborhood? but Sanji could not go farther than this, his body didn't let him. What he's going to do now?? Not to mention Zoro nagging him and watch him like some guard dog. he know he should tell him what going on, and deep down he really wanted to tell him but the fear from his reaction was stronger. he didn't know how to start or where, and he didn't know how Zoro reaction and how to handle him. how could he even explain his actions when he himself not sure what he's doing most of the time?!  

"How much time are you going to drag this out, shit cook?!" Zoro voice behind him was harsh and cold. it scare him a little, so he turn his head to Zoro direction. Their eyes meet and Sanji could feel the dread in his neck.

"Wh..what are you talking about? I have no idea." he try to sound convincing, but his voice shake so it didn't help to convince anyone even not himself. fuck, it really isn't his day!

"Stop playing dumb, shitty cook!"

"What do you want from me? you just come back and you start to nag me! don't you have someone else to annoyed?! like Luffy." Sanji cough, here it start again. the coughing hurt his throat while he try to block them with his hand. he was thirsty, but he could still talk somehow if he really try. his voice sound lame and hoarse unlike his usual voice, it hurt like he's going to faint again and he felt cold. Zoro scratched his head and sigh, realizing that if they didn't finish talking and come inside soon, Sanji condition will become worse again. Sanji was a stubborn idiot, so Zoro have to be the one who finish this and drag his ass back to bad before it got worse.

"You know, that kid you try to hide, we already talk. and he told me everything." Zoro said coldly and glare at him.

if that idiot cook won't be honest, then Zoro will make him be! he always prefer to be direct about things since it was much more fast and simple way to solve things and it never fail. Sanji eyes open wide and stare at him with shock for a long moment, then he turn around, like he trying to hide his expression away, what make Zoro angry. why does he have to be like this?!!

but then he start to laugh, it wasn't his usual laugh. it was a hollow and empty one, that kind of laugh he never heard from him and never expect to hear from his mouth. what was wrong with this man?! he didn't want to hear this from him! other people maybe, but not him. Zoro felt a squashed at his chest, and it wasn't something he could fight against or win by training. and he didn't like it at all! that squashing thing in his chest! Sanji laugh was short, for his relief it stop after a short seconds and he still could not see his face while Sanji struggle to speak again.

"I see, You meet him already, a shame. I wanted to introduce him to you much more…properly."

"Stop with the bullshit! you never going to tell me anyway! Cook, What the hell were you were thinking?!!"

"Shut up!! you have…. no right to say that! you weren't there! you have no idea how it was for me." Sanji try to yell but his voice failed him so he could only whisper with horse crack voice and crash his cigarette under his fingers.

Again, there was silence, an uncomfortable, stressful silence. Usually Zoro have no problem with silence, hell there were times he liked their moments of complete silence that neither of them felt the need for words. but this kind of silence just make him uncomfortable and dread. for what, he wasn't sure. this is just the cook, the guy he spend most of his high school days fooling around and going into trouble. they were in the same class, he fight with him constantly and find all the ways to annoy him. and yet, the feeling of dread didn't left Zoro in that moment. but he still needed to ask this.

"Why did you take him home? You could have call the social worker or someone else. with your crazy hours, that I can tell you still doing."

silence, both man didn't move from their spot. it like the air stop from the heavy tension and uncomfortable suspense. Zoro wait for the other man, he know it been hard on him to speak but he really needed to know what the cook was thinking. and maybe try to show him he's not alone. Sanji swallowed hard and try to breathe slowly. and before Sanji did anything, Zoro run out and brought a bottle of water. forcing him to drink most of it.

"You…won't understand." he chokes out and swallowed hard again, coughing again gently this time. 

"Try me, Cook. just try me and see!" Zoro fold his arms and frown, fuck that asshole and his arrogant attitude! what he won't understand?! did he look that stupid in his eyes?!

"It was…it just…." Sanji start and take a sip from the bottle again.

"When I saw him for the first time, it…remind me of myself. I know it sound stupid and not making any sense. but…I could not let him go back to those kind of shitty parents! I just…could not do it Zoro!"

"Cook…"

"And there is no way I’m letting him go to some shitty orphanage! you know batter then anyone how life was in there! no way he's going to live there!!" Sanji was shaking, while holding his fists. he was been too emotional and stress out again. for Zoro worry, since he know better than anyone. that idiot cook always had strong emotions that could burst out has much he was strong, he was too kind of his own good.

This is not a good thing, Sanji already sick enough. if he won't rest his body, he will collapse again. Zoro had to do something and fast!

"Calm down shitty cook. I got it!" Zoro said and hold his shoulder, Sanji tense body relax a little but he didn't stop shaking.

"those bastards don't deserve to have kids!!" Sanji spit out, crashing the cig under his feet with hold up anger. it wasn't just anger, Zoro could tell. even if he didn't see his face, he know a deep hatred when he saw one. Sanji hated them with all his heart, what isn't like him and not good for both of them. Although Zoro get where he's coming from, he also know this is going to be destructive for both him and Zen.

"Is that why you never ask about them or even try to find them?" Zoro ask softly.

Silence, Zoro squash Sanji shoulder, making him relax even more.

"You know that you can't do that to him, cook! this is wrong.  you don't like them, but Zen need his parents. he just a kid that need to know what happen to his parents no matter how horrible you think they are. Cook! you can't separate them."

Sanji make a dry laugh, and clean his face with some water from the bottle.

"Marimo, you from all people….should know, blood is nothing with no feelings. and…I don't care, he will forget about them someday anyway."  

"I’m not talking about him, you stupid moron!!" Zoro yelled with anger

that caught Sanji by surprise and he gasp a little, while trying to stabilize the pain in his throat. drinking slowly the water help but not too much, the burning feelings in his throat didn't go away.  and after a while, Zoro continue.

"This is not good for you! Running away like that will only bite you in the ass and you know it! stop been such a prick for one second in your life and think about the big picture."

"ohh…and what is that big picture of yours? do tell." Sanji said burly with mocking voice.

all this remind him how much he miss the green head, that cocky son of bitch that always know what to do. it been so long, and he doubt Zoro even thought about him for a second all this time he was away. and it pain him to think about it.

"If the real parents will ever come to get him back, you won't have any chance against them. you have no position to take care of him and you not his real guardian. you only some guy who pick him from the street, nothing more than a stranger in the eyes of others." Zoro said with a cold tone.

 what break Sanji heart, he fault the tears in his eyes, but he hold them in. there is no way he cry in front of this man, even if it kills him. That asshole, he won't give him the satisfaction of seen him breaking apart even if it hurt like hell! why can't Zoro use words a little more gentle  then just throwing them all out in his face like this?! Zoro pick up his hurt silence and kept going, making him face him to see his look.

"What I mean to say….you should fight this head on. even if you hate them, even if you scared it all goes to shit! if you confront them head on, then they can't surprise you. you his only guidance cook."

Zoro eyes lock into Sanji blue ones, and Sanji looked away embarrass and not sure how to react. Zoro trying to support him, in the most Zoro like way he know he can do. and fighting the problem head on was so much Zoro way of doing it. only then he realizes again, he missed that so much! he miss the man, he had miss his way of doing things without giving a shit. just going all out and everything will be solve by itself by luck or some other shit. and maybe, he just needed to hear those words no matter what. he wasn't sure but he was sure that he miss this. still, the doubts in his heart won't disappeared. he know how bad it could turn out and sigh with defeat.

"I…can't Zoro. I..don't want to meet those people! I don't want too!" he whisper more to himself then to the other man that didn't stop staring deeply into his eyes.  And after a while of silence, Zoro smirk a thin line. he was full of confidence.

"That's fine, we still have time. and you not alone, I will fight them  with you cook."

Zoro finish and make them lock their forehead together, smirking widely even more to Sanji shock look.

"It's not like you to be such a dumbass, show them how much better moron cook you are. all the world can go fuck himself." he whisper

they both smirk at each other then and giggle a little, god Zoro sure know how to"say" things. what a tacky bastard with no manners at all he was.

"You sure have no manners at all, shitty marimo. and if you going to complaint someone, at least do it properly! I’m much smarter than a seaweed head like you. but…thanks." Sanji smile at him, a small warm smile. What make Zoro not sure what do first, strangle him in embraced or drag him to bed. the last one sound much better than the other.

"Complaints you? who is?? I just stated facts here."

"Fuck off shitty marimo." Sanji said out of habit with playful manner, putting his face on Zoro shoulder and sigh deeply into him. it was comforting more then he imagine it would be.

"What if…they sue me, and what if they win. I really don't have any authority to do anything. no matter what I say or do…it hopeless you know?"

"Yeas and some people will say you are a kidnapper that plan to kidnap him." Zoro joke and got a kick to his knee.

"What the hell! it's not funny at all!" Sanji growl and glare at him "And I didn't fucking kidnap him! He.Follow.Me!!! How is that fucking my fault?!!" and point to himself while Zoro giggle.

"Still count has kidnapping since you fad him first, you seducing perv!"

"Do you want to get your ass kicked or be murder while I make it look like an accident?! Which one is it shitty marimo?!!!" he tried to scream but his voice sound hoarse and husky, and not angry or intimating at all. what make Zoro giggle even more.

"Both sound fun with that kind of voice."

"Just….fuck off already!!!" Sanji whine and kick him again with no strength, his body burly move and he already felt exhausted again. it was so frustrating.

"Seriously though, be careful stupid cook. People can be really stupid sometimes."   

"I know." he whisper and put his face back on Zoro shoulder, resting a bit before they come back home. he took a deep breath in and out slowly, leaning on the other man strong shoulder that didn't seem to move.

"I’m tired Zoro. so tired…maybe I should just get married and then.."

"Uh?!! What?! since when you…!" Zoro wanted to cut something, very badly to cut something or someone. either would be great right now.

"Maybe you can solve everything by yourself, but I can't. I just can't work and take care of a kid. I wish I could but I can't."

Zoro winced his face to the obvious words, is he that much of moron to only realize it now?!

"Of course you can't, you moron! you know nothing about kids."

"Oh, and you do?!!" Sanji bite back with venom in his voice. he really wanted to kick his ass but didn't have the strength to do it.

"Yes actually, Much more then you."

"Good for you then, fucker now fuck off!"  

"So why do you need to get married again?"

"I already said…I need help with..you! no, don't even think about it! No! and he won't trust you anyway!"

Zoro smirk at him a wide smile full of proud in himself, like he made his point clear. what make Sanji want to kick his ass again, damn fucker!

"No way! I said No!! you not even going to stay anyway, so don't even start with shit you not going to finish! fuck you!!"

"Who said I wasn't?"

Zoro smirk while Sanji froze and stare at him. his breath stop for a second.

 "I don't believe your bullshit! tell that to someone who will buy your crap!"

"Fine, believe what you want. but in the meantime that I’m here, I can help. of course for some compromise from your end. so let's forget about any weeding crap."

Sanji raise his eyebrows and now he's the one who fold his arms.

"What kind of compromise?!!"  

"We need some rules, if you really want to keep your job and keep taking care of him." Sanji open his mouth to object but got shot down by Zoro hand.

"No objections! number one, no more crazy hours of work! you be home at seven o'clock. the most late you allowed is eight."

Now Sanji really was piss off, this guy sure know how to push everyone around where he wanted!

"You know I can't, Zeff need me! I can't just leave work at your comment! you know that I can't!!"

"I don't care! We both know he don't need you until that late, you just trying to impress him, cut it out!"

"What the hell?!! you don't know shit about him or me!!"

But Zoro ignore him and kept going, ignoring Sanji glaring at him with anger and his light kicks at him.

"Number two, you will never, under no circumstances leave him alone in the house or taking your eyes out of him. he's still a kid, if you want to go somewhere then you let me know and vice versa. someone need to stay and watch over him!"

"I already learn that, you shitty bastard." Sanji whisper with a little shame, and look away.

"Number three, you will spend time with him. and you will take a day off to do that! and no, I don't give a fuck if your old man need you! Zen need you more!"

Sanji just glare at him his death glare, hoping it will kill him somehow and chow the new cigarette he take out.

"Are we done?! it's enough right?! and who the fuck is Zen?" but Zoro only smirk and kept going.

"Number four, you will take him out to play outside, to get some energy out and it's good to have some fresh air and sun light. Especially to your pale face, curlybrew."

"Are you fucking kidding me, you damn shitty moss?!!"

"The rest leave to me. and you still need to ask him about his parents, I believe he wants to open up to you."

Zoro finish with a big grin on his face and start to walk away, like he won some war or some crap. he look so damn proud of himself with his big ago, until it make Sanji want to poke. this guy so full of himself, it make him so mad but also…something else! when he get better, he so going to kick his ass but before it he should do something else. Zoro really doing this, he really going to help, Without complaining or judging Sanji for his actions. it was…really cool. just a little bit cool in Sanji eyes.

And just before Zoro start to get far away, Sanji run after him and stop him. Putting his head on his shoulder again, he sighs deeply.

"What is it?" Zoro ask confused and watch him while Sanji shake a little.

"I still don't like you order me around and do whatever shit you want but…thanks Zoro! for doing it for me." Sanji whisper with a very crack horse voice, and with shaking hands he hug his back tightly and hold his shirt tight in his fingers.

"Thank you!"

"You walcome." Zoro whisper back and look away with a red blush. he try his best not to move and do anything more then he should.

What is that stupid cook thinking holding him like that? Zoro really wanted to hold him back, and tie him tight to him, but he hold himself back and sigh. Deciding not to do anything he hold his fist tight, Zoro was proud in his self control. but if that idiot keep doing it to him, his self control might break. come on, hurry up and let go! Lucky for Zoro, Sanji almost heard his thoughts and let go of him slowly. wiping his face and start to walk off to some way Zoro wasn't sure is the right way.

"Sorry I just…really wanted to say it." he admit in calm and low voice, avoiding his gaze he kept walking calmly, with straight back. he still kept is pride what Zoro admire about him. he never ask for his help, and yet he was able to accept his help. even if Zoro had to drag him a little, he was happy. after so long, he felt truly happy and at home.  this was home.

"You stupid shitty moss!! You going the wrong way again, you idiot! come after me!!" Sanji yelled and get a coughing fit.

Running after him Sanji drag him back until they reach their apartment and open the door and come inside, Zoro right behind him. 

 

TBC


End file.
